What do you want?
by fallingstar22
Summary: …was a simple question Dillon had asked her. But not so simple for her, as she had to think about the wedding, her parents, the team… Well, now she knows: she wants: him. But will the others find out between all the fights and how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. The characters aren't mine.

* * *

We all search for something. We just don't know what we're searching for.

And so was Dillon, he didn't know, what he was searching for. He just had a feeling telling him, that there was something worth to be found.

But instead of finding, what he was searching for, he found Corinth. Though he was glad he found it – he had been running out of food and oil at that time – he had been sure, it hadn't been the end of his quest.

By now, he was glad, he had found Corinth. Sure, he wouldn't admit it to the others. But secretly he was damn sure grateful for that.

A few weeks have been passing, since he arrived here and became the black ranger.

And a lot of things had happened.

He met the rangers for the first time.

He got into prison – including prisonfights.

He got rescued out of prison…

… sure he wouldn't have needed someone getting him out of there, as he could handle the bad guys well on his own. But Ziggy?... sure had needed to be rescued. What could he say? He had to bring Ziggy with him. Good choice in the end, as he became their last ranger…Well, thinking about it…was it really a good choice?…at least he has the heart at the right place and is really trying his best. More than he could say about himself at the moment…But to continue…

Then he became a member of the team: Ranger Series Operator Black. Fought many fights destroying attack bots.

And not to forget, he had met Summer.

The yellow ranger, he had saved at first. And she had kind of returned the favor as she had him gotten out of prison.

There was something about her. When they first met, he had hoped that it wouldn't be the last time.

But he had to remind himself that his search still had to be finished. So he thought, the less time he spent with the guys and Summer, the easier would it be to leave them behind. Though, in the end, he had decided to stay. He was nearly outside the city, but hearing the cries of the nearly defeated rangers through the radio he had to turn around and help them.

And now? Now he is sitting in the garage…waiting for something he didn't want to happen.

He never thought would happen!

But unfortunately is about to happen:

Summer's wedding.

He stood up against her parents, tried to talk to her, but did it work? No, in the end, it hadn't changed a thing.

He could remember his discussion with summer the night before. The other guys had been out, buying / lending something special for this occasion. He didn't think about going with them. Why should he? Just for one day, for something he didn't even appreciate?

_He walked to Summer's room and knocked at her door._

"_Summer are you in there?"_

"_Yes, come in Dillon. You need something for tomorrow?"_

_Dillon stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Summer was sitting on her bed, doing nail polishing, surely to look fine for tomorrow._

"_No…I mean... Yes… I kind of do."_

_Summer stopped doing her nail polishing, as she was finished just now, and looked confused. _

"_Yes, No, what do you mean?" _

"_I mean, I need to talk to you," he told her in a serious voice._

"_Ok…what is it?"_

_She looked a little bit confused, not sure, what to expect._

"_You can't marry this guy! He is so…ok… I don't know what he is, but you can't do this! Not if you're not happy with this choice for yourself!"_

"_You know, I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to!"_

"_Then don't! We can still change it! You can change it, I mean!"_

_Summer was getting a little bit angry. What was he thinking? That she liked this guy? That she wanted to be married tomorrow? No way! She would escape, if it was a choice. But it wasn't! The responsibility for everything was laying on her in this situation! Didn't he understand it? That she was doing it for the team?_

"_Dillon, don't you understand? I have no choice! The Team is relying on me! I do it for you guys! So we get the diamond and can defeat Venjix!_

_And I am doing it for my parents! They are relying on me, too. You want to know the reason why? They're broke! They don't have any money left! Besides, I promised them!"_

_Dillon looked in her face and realized the pain, she was in. He understood her reasons on the one hand, on the other he still wanted to persuade her! It was a real Dilemma!_

_And poor Summer, in the middle of it._

"_Ok, I understand. But what about you Summer? What about your feelings? What do you want? I understand your intentions. But isn't there a better solution?"_

_Summer was really touched by Dillon's words. He was the first one, who had asked her what she wanted to do. He had asked her about her feelings. What did she want? She didn't know it… all she knew, she didn't want to be with Chas…or at that stupid wedding…_

_Could she really change it? Was there anything she could do? _

_Confused she stood up and put her nail polishing equipment away. As she turned around, Dillon was only a few feet away from her. But what could she do?_

"_What can I do? I have no choice."_

_Well, I could beat him up so he wouldn't be able to stand and surely not be able to marry like that. But no, that wouldn't help Summer… thought Dillon, and so he answered:_

"_I don't know, but something else has to be done! It is your life and you are deciding, who you are spending it with. I don't care who it is…", Dillon stopped and Summer could see that he was thinking hard. Like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. "…but not some stupid guy, your parents had chosen as you were kids!", Dillon continued. But if he would tell the truth, he didn't like the idea of her with any other guy except maybe him…No! He had to stop thinking that way. Tomorrow she would be married and he would only make a fool out of himself._

_It was quiet for a few seconds and they just looked into each other's eyes. But suddenly Summer's face lit up and she even smiled a bit. "Thank you Dillon. It means a lot to me, that you are honest with me. I know, what you mean. But I'm afraid it isn't that easy. I have to do this even though I hate it…Yes I hate to do it. I could imagine waiting for the right person to marry one day. But you don't always get what you want. That's life – and it isn't always fair. I'm glad that you are my friend. Though the others are also my friends, they haven't told me what you told me. Again, thank you a lot for that. No one asked me what I would like to do, but you did. Thank you for that._

_With that they had gone to her door, knowing without speaking loud, that their short talk had been over. He still hadn't liked her choice, but as he said, it was her life, and if she wanted to do this…_

_But before she closed the door behind him, she had given him a light kiss on his cheek and whispered once again: "Thank you."_

And so he was sitting here.

Feeling bad for being unable to help her.

Trying not to jump up and kick that Chas-guy who was polishing his sword… he surely didn't even know how to use a sword.

But he, Dillon, had gotten one thing from Summer, Chas would never get. Though she would be his wife, he would never get a soft kiss on his cheek, like she had given him last night.

Suddenly the music began playing and the door opened to reveal the bride in white.

All heads turned in that direction and though they all couldn't see her face, Dillon was sure she wasn't the happy bride she should be.

* * *

That was my story. It happened to came into my mind, while I should have been learning instead ;-) but I couldn't concentrate and decided I had to write it (before I would be able to learn again…)

Sorry for my mistakes in grammar,… I hope there haven't been too much.

But I love this language and I wanted to write it in English as the stories I have been reading here have also been in English.

Maybe I will write a short continuation. (If I write it, it will probably be taking place after the "not happened wedding") So just tell me, if you would like me to write a continuation.

oh... and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After the fight the rangers are in the garage and Dillon and Summer are thinking about the not-happened wedding.

* * *

Dillon's POV:

Dillon was in his room, thinking about the day.

A lot had happened. The wedding…the attack…the fight…and after that: NO WEDDING!

Yes, no wedding! As he thought about summer, still being single and not in the hands of this Chas-guy he couldn't help but smiling.

Recalling the events it was like reliving them again.

_Seeing her walking to the groom… this moment had been cruel and long. Moments you didn't like had the property to last much too long._

_But something had been different… was it the way she was walking…or was something different about the dress? He didn't know and didn't want to think about it._

_Then she was standing next to the groom and Scott was talking. Did he have to talk so long? Sure, he was telling about the real Summer, the Summer he and the team knew. Not the old Summer, her parents wanted her to every minute he was talking, the wedding would last longer and he just couldn't stand it._

_But as long as the moments before had been lasting, the faster they were passing after Scotts speech._

_Funny, how fast things could happen. _

_One moment he had thought it was over. _

_The next moment everything had changed._

_He wasn't sitting anymore, he was on the ground. They all were suddenly on the ground. Surprised by the attack of Tenaya 7._

_He didn't like monsters attacking the city, the last part that was left of the human world. These machines never gave up. _

_They just couldn't leave them alone! _

_Leave him alone!_

_Hadn't they caused enough destruction and death until now?_

_Even destroyed a part of himself, the part which had been replaced or upgraded by machine parts. _

_He hated the thought, that even after destroying Venjix, parts of its "reign" would last longer than its creator… the parts left in human bodies… in his body. _

_But as much as he hated these machines, in this moment he loved the interruption. Secretly he had been grateful for Tenaya 7 attacking and interrupting the wedding._

_So in one moment everything had changed._

_Everyone was scared, Chas the wanna-be-groom, his parents and Summer's family. _

_But__ the __biggest __surprise __was __the __bride __who __was behind__ the __veil: Dr. K!_

_In this moment he had smiled for the first time of this day and it even got bigger, as Summer's voice sounded from above and the fight began._

_He had never seen her fight like that…in a dress… a really nice dress._

_He could slap himself for trying to compliment her before morphing._

"Summer you look…"

Scott had tried to help him, "…well you look…"

"…radiant?", she helped them with a smile.

"Yes," he and Scott finally managed to answer.

_And after that? The next surprise had been her parents. He had to admit, at that moment he had even began to like them. _

_They hadn't forced Summer to go through with the wedding. Instead of that, they had understood, that their life had changed. That they couldn't live on like they had before Venjix. So they had let Summer go. A good decision._

Yes, that had been the best ending for this day, he could have hoped for.

Pleased with that, he was lying in his bed and relaxing.

He finally could. The last two hours they had been cleaning the garage.

Dr. K couldn't stand seeing the garage like that.

Still smiling, he recalled the little conversation about cleaning up between Ziggy and Dr. K.

"_Ranger Operators, is it necessary to leave the garage like this?_

_As I recall the "not-happened-wedding" is over. Would you please start cleaning it up?", she had asked._

"_Sure we will," Ziggy had answered. Nodding at his answer Dr. K had turned and wanted to walk away._

"_Ähm, Doc. Where are you going? Aren't you helping?", Ziggy had asked._

_With a look, Dillon didn't want to explain, Dr. K had stopped and turned to Ziggy. If looks could kill…Ziggy would have been dead._

"_Ranger Operator Series Green, did I allow you to call me " Doc"? No, you don't have to answer this, it was rhetorical. I TOLD you to NEVER call me like that. Can I ask you a question instead?"_

"_Sure Doc…I mean Dr. K", Ziggy stuttered._

"_Who in this room has the highest IQ?"_

"_Ähm, you I guess."_

"_Positive Ranger Green. So wouldn't it be a waste of my IQ if I would clean here up?"_

"_Yes, but…," Ziggy tried to answer only to be interrupted again by Dr. K._

"_No _but_ Ranger Green. So who's IQ is perfect for this job?"_

"_My IQ?" Ziggy wondered._

"_Affirmative Ranger Operator Series Green. Your IQ isn't even the half of my IQ – I wonder how you managed to graduate from school – so I guess it wouldn't be a waste of your IQ. My IQ instead is needed to develop devices to defeat Venjix. So unless you want to develop a weapon – you wouldn't even know how to use – I suggest you clean up."_

_With that she disappeared out of their view and into her lap. Only to cry out loud from behind the doors: "Would someone immediately come and get these dresses out of here…NOW!"_

_Ziggy had looked around… looking for help. _

_Deciding that Ziggy had been through enough, Dillon had decided to get the dresses from out of there. _

The good thing was, that Ziggy had been more quiet than usual for the rest of the cleaning up. Still embarrassed by Dr. K's words.

* * *

Summer's POV:

Summer took one last look at the dress before she closed the door of her cupboard.

Even though she hadn't wanted to be married, she had liked wearing that dress.

She had liked the looks on the guy's faces, when they had tried to tell her she looked nice.

Typical guys. They could fight monsters, but make a simple compliment? No, that would be too difficult!

While thinking about the guys, she had to think about Dillon and his words.

Yes, he had asked her, what she had wanted to do.

So what was it that she wanted? What were her feelings?

Well she knew, she didn't want Chas. But she wanted… yes, she wanted him.

If she was true to herself, she wanted him. But would he want her, too?

She could just ask him, but what if he said no?

One part of her wanted to know it. But the other part was afraid of being rejected.

But if she didn't ask, she would never know.

What had a friend of hers always been saying? _No risk no fun?_ Yes, that was it.

Should she risk it? Should she risk being rejected?

Being the one, the guys would laugh about the next days? Would they ever stop making jokes about her?

Maybe she should look at the facts. Were there any signs, he liked her? Liked her just a little?

He had saved her…well that had been before they even knew each other.

But he had stood up before her parents! Or would he have been doing that for the others as well? Probably, he was a brooding bad boy…looking for trouble.

Would he have helped Ziggy? Yes he would have.

And Flynn ... maybe…

And Scott? No, he would have been amused if Scott had been in a situation like this.

But he had talked to her and asked her about her feelings. So he must have been thinking about her. That would mean, he would have been thinking a lot about her lately.

And he didn't really try to convince her, but to make her think about her decisions. So he hadn't wanted to make decisions for her, like her parents. But he had wanted to really help her somehow. And he had shown a lot of interest in her situation. A lot more than the others had…

So what should she do?

Should she risk it?

Remembering another thing her friend had told her, she made her decision.

"_Enjoy life. Make the best of it. You never know what will happen tomorrow."_

That was true. You never knew what the next day would bring.

Would Venjix be winning and everything be lost?

Would she die, without knowing what could have been?

No, she knew what she had to do now. So she left her room.

One minute later she was standing before a closed door. Trying to breathe slowly, she took all the courage she had and knocked on the door.

The moment waiting seemed to last forever, though it had been only a few seconds. Suddenly her courage left her and she just wanted to turn, as the door opened and he stood before her.

"Are you alright? Do you want to come in?" Dillon asked a bit confused. He couldn't imagine what she wanted.

Summer nodded slowly and made her way into the room. As Dillon closed the door, he leaned against it and watched Summer shifting uneasy on her spot.

"Are you alright?", he asked again, sounding a bit worried. Today a lot had happened and it would be normal, if she was confused.

Ok, this is it, Summer thought and with a deep breath she began to talk.

"Dillon, you remember last night?"

"Sure," he would never forget the soft kiss – though it had only been on his cheek.

"And do you remember what you asked me?" Summer went on, looking in his eyes.

"Yes, I asked you what you wanted." Why was she asking him?

"Right. Now I know, so ask me again, what I want," Summer told him and he wondered what it had to do with him. She wouldn't… no surely not.

"So, what do you want?", Dillon asked curious. He really wanted to know, what her visit was all about.

Ok, this was it. Just say it Summer, she encouraged herself.

And taking a deep breath she did it: "Well, I want you."

* * *

So that was the second chapter! Did you like it? Do you want to know how Dillon will react? How it will go on?

Please review! I would really like to know, if you like the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Summer's POV:

After telling him these few words, there was silence.

Summer looked in Dillon's eyes and tried to read what he was thinking.

But his eyes were telling nothing.

Why couldn't he just tell her? She didn't need a whole story as answer. Just something like: "me too," or "sorry, I don't."

Hell, a simple "Yes" or "No" would be enough! If he could fight monsters, why couldn't he tell her one of these words?

Did he have to be the brooding bad boy – all the time?

Sure, that was one thing she secretly liked about him.

Another thing were his brown eyes, his hair and this smile he gave her sometimes, when the others weren't paying attention. But she had noticed it.

But now?

He hadn't reacted – like nothing had happened! But she had told him something, that hadn't been an easy thing to do. So the only conclusion she could imagine was, that he didn't feel the same way.

Slightly embarrassed she turned away, as she couldn't hide the disappointment any longer. But on the other hand, she didn't want to cry in front of him. So while standing with her back to him, she began to breath deep and slowly to get enough strength, to leave his room.

Dillon's POV:

Could he trust his ears?

Has she really been telling him the words, he thought he just had heard?

That it was him, she wanted?

Was she really sure about that?

If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

The wedding hadn't happened, his worst nightmare hadn't become reality.

But maybe he had just gotten Summer instead!

What a wonderful change!

Sure, until the appearance of her parents he would never have admitted that he liked her that way.

But as they all had heard about the wedding? He could remember it well:

_That moment he had become angry. He had realized that he didn't want her to be with any other guy. And that could only mean one thing: He liked her more than he had thought before._

_But it was her life and she should get the chance to decide for herself. _

_And as he had seen, that she also didn't want that Chas-guy, he had done his best to help her. _

_So he had talked to her to show her, that it was only her to make the decisions for her life._

And it had worked more or less in the end. No one could say, if she would have gone through with the wedding, but he didn't want to think about it.

So he was just grateful, that Tenaya 7 had happened that time.

Then there had been something else which had bothered him slightly.

Though she wasn't with Chas, it would only be a question of time, until she found the one, she liked. And then he had to try to stay calm, cause he would have never imagined, she would choose him.

Because deep inside him he had known, that she would never be with him.

So the best thing he could do was hide his feelings.

And he still did.

And it wasn't ending well, as he saw her turning away from him now.

But she had really chosen him. He still couldn't believe it.

And to be honest, he didn't know how to act in a situation like that. Would he have known it, if he hadn't lost his memory?

So he decided to try his best.

"Summer? You ok?"

"If I am ok? I don't know! Tell me, who has turned away and is trying not to cry?" Oh no! Has she just been saying that? That she was trying not to cry? How she hated it! Only in Dillon's presence her heart began to beat faster and she started to talk nonsense.

"Sorry, but are you still waiting for an answer?", he tried his best.

Summer turned again and he could see that her eyes and cheeks had a light red color. But it suited her great.

"Wasn't the _no answer_ your answer?," she asked him confused.

"No it wasn't," was his answer. As being no man of great words, but of actions, he decided to act.

So he went towards Summer and before she could say anything he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, Summer didn't want to end.

As Dillon broke the kiss they stayed close and he told her: "Now you know my answer."

"So your _answer_ is yes?", Summer asked and wanted to be sure.

"Yes my answer is _yes_. I want to be with you, too."

And there was it again, this smile Dillon only had for Summer.

"But I have conditions," Dillon added, still smiling.

"Conditions? Last time you talked about conditions, you wanted to bring Ziggy with you. You don't want him this time, do you?"

"No, not Ziggy. But you have to know: I don't like kissing in public or holding hands. You can't expect that from me."

"Ok, I can handle that," Summer laughed. "So would you do one thing for me, too?"

"What is it?" Dillon asked curious.

"At the moment we aren't in public, so maybe you could kiss me again. I kind of forgot already how it felt."

"Ok, if this is your wish. I can handle that, too!" Dillon laughed before kissing her again.

* * *

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

...taking place after the not happened wedding

* * *

_She was driving on her motorcycle near the lake until she came to a nice spot. _

_There she stopped and went to the water. _

_She liked to breathe the air and enjoy the sun._

_She liked how the sun reflected in the water. _

_Yes the sun, "her colour", she thought with a smirk._

_She only needed one more thing that would make it perfect. _

_And right there it came. The Black fury drove into sight and as it stopped, Dillon came over to her. "hey Summer, you look great today," he told her._

"_Thanks" she smiled, but suddenly frowned._

_Each step he came towards her, he began to change more and more._

_Was Dillon's hair growing? _

_And what was with his voice? Why was he calling her _Ranger Yellow_ suddenly?_

"_Ranger Yellow, I need you to come."_

_As Dillon arrived he had turned into something else. _

_Brown hair, reaching to the shoulders, a white lab coat and looking like…Dr.K.? _

"_Dr. K.? Where is Dillon? How did you get here?" Summer asked confused._

"_WAKE UP RANGER YELLOW!" She shouted and she looked very angry. Just as angry as sometimes, when Ziggy had said something stupid._

_And now even the image of the lake began to drift away. The sun disappeared… it got darker and she suddenly felt something soft. Something soft like… a pillow?_

* * *

Summer opened her eyes in shock and realized that she just had had a dream. Or should she say a nightmare? Well she would decide that later.

"Ranger Yellow!", came the voice again. Yes, definitely Dr. K.

The voice came through the intercom, Dr. K. had installed in each room.

Groaning Summer remembered why the Doc was so permanent. She had promised to bring all the wedding dresses back.

With a sigh she went into the bathroom, getting ready for the day and putting her uniform on. Then she went downstairs to grab something to eat, before she had to do what she had promised.

As she went into the kitchen she met Flynn and Scott.

"Hey Summer. Slept well?" Scott asked her with a smirk.

"You heard Dr. K, too?" Summer answered as she got herself a glass of milk.

"Yep. I think it is sure to say we all heard her… through the whole garage. And it sounded like she couldn't stand the view of the wedding dresses anymore."

"But, didn't Dillon get them out of the lab already?"

"Yes, but each time she leaves the lab, she can see them. And she was clear about the fact, that they didn't belong in the "garage"," Scott answered amused.

"Well, then I think I need more than milk. Is there any coffee left?" Summer asked hopefully.

"Sure," Flynn smiled and filled one cup for her, "and here a toast made à la Flynn. I figured you would need something now."

"Thanks Flynn, you're the best." She replied.

"Did I hear something about toast? For me?" Ziggy shouted hopefully, as he joined them in the kitchen and sat beside Summer.

"Nah, just for the lass. You heard Dr. K. So she really needs it."

"Dr. K. Where? When? Is she awake already?" Ziggy wondered, looking around.

Summer, Scott and Flynn looked at each other and laughed.

"Apparently you're the only one, who didn't hear her," Scott told him as he passed Ziggy and went to his car.

"What? No! How can that be? I would never miss her voice!"

„Ranger Operator Series Green. You wouldn't have been able to hear my voice, as I hadn't activated the intercom in your room," Dr K. answered from behind him. She just had entered the kitchen to get some marshmallows.

"Why?" Ziggy wanted to know.

"Well Ranger Green, I saw no use in using your intercom. So why should I?"

"But you had activated the intercoms in all the other rooms! In Scott's, Flynn's and I even bet in Dillon's room. So why not in my room?"

"Ranger Green. Believe me, when I tell you I had a reason."

"What reason?"

"There is a reason for everything, so don't try to think to hard – it's not good for you," she answered before turning around and disappearing in her

lab.

"Why? Wait!" Ziggy shouted, grabbed a piece of toast and followed her into the lab.

"We have to talk about that! Why didn't you activate it? What reason? Just tell me. And why are you eating Marshmallows for breakfast? You can't be

serious Doc?"

"NEVER CALL ME DOC…And Ranger Yellow GET THE DRESSES OUT OF HERE", was the last thing they heard before the lab doors closed behind the two.

"Wow, what would a morning without Ziggy be?" Scott asked as he opened his car door.

"I don't know," Summer frowned and Flynn shrugged his shoulders, too.

"Well it would be boring!" Scott laughed before he started the engine and left the garage.

"Well, I have to admit: He is right." Summer told Flynn, just as he also began to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah. See ya later."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to help my dad. I promised him last week."

As Flynn's car left the garage Summer sat there alone for a moment.

Great, she thought, with Flynn gone, I can't ask him to help me with the dresses. Also Scott has already left. And Dr. K. will seriously get more and more

unpleasant, the longer the dresses are in the garage. Who else could help her?

But then she heard a sound and as she looked in that direction, she had the perfect victim for the job and an evil smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Who will be the victim?

Please review! And thank you Calygirl205 for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for updating so late. We have carnival at the moment and I just love to go to carnival-dances. So I didn't have enough time to write…

But here comes the next chapter! I hope you like it and the waiting was worth it.

* * *

Summer's POV:

Yes, this person was just perfect!

Well this person would absolutely hate it.

Oh, yes. That was one thing she was sure about.

But she loved the thought of it.

It would be cruel, but yeah, sometimes you have to be cruel.

Thinking about it, she came to the conclusion, that this person would survive it.

So she would start her "torture".

She just needed some good convincing and good arguments.

So she looked over the garage, thinking very hard and…yeah! That was it.

Now she knew, how she could convince this special person.

"Good morning. Slept well?"

"Yes and no," came the short answer.

Mmh, that didn't sound so good, Summer thought. The only way to find out would be to ask: "Why not, Dillon?"

"Dr. K's voice. She sounded terrible."

"_I could hear that very well Ranger Operator Series Black!"_ Came Dr. K's voice out of nowhere.

Dillon rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sorry Doc. But why did you have to activate the intercom in my room?"

"_As Ranger Yellow didn't do what I told her, I analyzed the problem and this was the only solution… First: She wouldn't want to risk, that her teammates would _

_be woken up like that tomorrow… again! Second: She would get a bad conscience about her actions. So to prevent making her teammates angry at her she _

_would come to the conclusion, to bring the dresses away."_

Summer just looked apologetic to Dillon, as Dr. K.'s voice died down. But not before a person in the background could be heard: "_Why is he allowed to _

_say "Doc", but not me? And why didn't you activate the intercom in my room? Did you think she cared less about me…"_

"Wasn't that Ziggy?" Dillon wondered.

"Yes, he thought he needed to discuss a few things with Dr. K. and followed her into her lab."

"Aha. Poor Doc." Dillon answered.

"So, Dillon… I was hoping you could help me somehow…" Summer started and looked as lovely as she could.

"What is it?" Dillon wanted to know.

* * *

Dillon's POV:

As she looked like that, he suspected that she had something bad in mind.

Something he wouldn't be happy about.

Something he wouldn't like to do.

But something he would do in the end (but he wouldn't give in so fast!)

"Well," came her answer and he expected even more, that he would dislike it.

"I need you to help me with the dresses. I thought you would come with me and help me bring them back?"

Oh my god! The dresses? He hated them. Sure the one had looked good on Summer, but nevertheless! They reminded him of the nearly wedding and

he hated the thought of that!

"Summer. No. I won't help you. I can't."

"But, why not?"

Why? Didn't she understand why? Did he really have to describe why? Well, after the look on her face… apparently _yes_.

"These are dresses. I don't carry dresses."

"You won't have to. I will carry them."

She would? But why did she need him then? Why did she want to bring him also? Couldn't she do it on her own?

"So, why do you need me?"

"I need you to drive!"

"But you have a driver's license."

"Yes, but I can't transport them on my motorcycle. That's impossible."

"Ok, I see that. But…"

"Oh come on, Dillon!" she begged him now.

As he stayed calm, her eyes flashed and she seemed to get another idea.

"Or you could give me your car keys. Then I would be able to do it alone. I can put them on the backseats and drive them there."

"NO. NO ONE ELSE DRIVES MY CAR!" Dillon told her in a voice that didn't allow any jokes. His car? Never! Only he himself was allowed to drive it. She

could forget that thought! But as he looked in her eyes, he couldn't help and gave in.

"OK. I will drive. When?"

"In 15 minutes. I want to drink my coffee and then I'll put the dresses in the back."

"Ok, I'm ready when you are." Dillon told her and grabbed a cup of coffee on his own.

If he was going to drive her there, with the dresses, he needed something strong, too.

* * *

Summer's POV:

Happy, that she had gotten, what she wanted, she jumped up and towards Dillon. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and a "thank you" could be

heard, as she went towards her coffee again.

Her plan had worked well. Yes, she was absolutely proud of herself.

The first thing had been to ask him.

She knew he wouldn't give in easy, so came her second part:

Telling him he wouldn't need to carry the dresses, only to drive her.

Though not having to carry them, she knew he would still refuse and ask her why she couldn't drive on her own.

So she would explain the problem with her motorcycle.

Then he might give in. But as he didn't, she knew how she would finally get what she wanted:

Telling him she would only need HIS car, not him.

His reaction? Absolutely what she had expected. He would do everything to keep everyone else away from the driver's seat of his car.

Sure he could still have said no, but she had hoped that he would give in as he wouldn't want more begging of hers.

And she had been right. Good thing he was so foreseeable.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter!

Please review! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back again with a new chapter!

At the beginning I thought it would be a short story with only one chapter – but at writing it, I got many ideas to continue!

And here is already the sixth chapter! I wouldn't have imagined it, as it is the first story I wrote so far!

Enough talking…ähm writing… so enjoy – and please review!

* * *

He was sitting in his car and waiting for Summer to bring the last dress.

He wouldn't have thought that it would take so long. Summer had to take each dress individually as they were too big to carry them all at once.

So the 15 minutes had become 20 minutes – 25 minutes – and now – after a glance at his watch – 40 minutes.

On her way from the car to the dresses she kept muttering to herself. She thought that no one could hear her words, but thanks to his implants he could

understand most of them. Now she was again taking the direction to his car with a dress in her arms.

While walking he could understand her comments very well: "Stupid dresses… why did mum have to bring so many of them?... As if the half of them

wouldn't have been enough…"

After putting the dress on the back seat she spoke to him: "Just one other is left. I'm almost ready." And as she was walking away she began talking to

herself again as she thought he wouldn't be able to hear it. "Well, they are nice… but too many…what did she think? Ah yes, we Landsdowns have to

show everything we got…including to be able to afford many dresses… or lending many dresses…how stupid!"

Dillon shook his head and smiled slightly. Yes that was the Summer he liked. The Summer he had kissed. And that felt so good! He was so glad, that she

had come to him that night. He could remember their conversation at the end very well:

"_So, what do you want?" he had asked curious. He had really wanted to know, what her visit was all about._

_And Summer had seemed to be encouraging herself to talk. After taking a deep breath she had told him the words he had been so glad to hear: "Well, I want you."_

And his reaction? He had been confused! Many thoughts had been running through his head, that he just had imagined her words…that they couldn't be real.

But soon he had discovered that they had been real.

And what had his answer been?

Well he hadn't known what to say.

What should he have said in that situation?

Ok, a simple _"Really, that's great, I want you too." _would have been a perfect answer!

But was he able to open his mouth and tell her that? No, and it would have been so simple! Especially with the improvement of the implants it should have

been easier! But had it been like that? No!

Well on the other hand? That only showed Venjix couldn't manipulate his feelings. So that was the good thing about it.

And then he had acted instead of telling her some words. He had kissed her and with kissing her, he had felt free for the first time.

Free to do what he wanted and to get what he wanted! He had wanted her.

From the first moment on he had felt something.

Something he couldn't describe and something he had tried to ignore. He had tried to ignore everything that would distract him from his quest. But now he

knew that his feelings wouldn't distract him – well a bit of course – but instead he would have someone to help him ending his quest.

So he was sure about one thing: Even if his quest outside Corinth wasn't over, the quest inside Corinth was over. He had found her. Even not knowing

that he had searched for her, he had finally found her.

And he was sure: Together they could face everything and he would in some time in the Future find what he had been searching for in the first place as he

had arrived in Corinth.

Dillon looked up, as Summer arrived with the last one and after putting it back, she took the seat next to him. She really looked exhausted.

"Ready to go?", he asked her.

"Yes," she smiled, "ready to go!"

And then they left the garage.

* * *

Summer was quiet the first minutes; she seemed to be thinking about something.

And just as he was about to ask, she began to speak: "Dillon, I was thinking." As he gave her a side look, she went ahead, "Well about us. I mean that

night…the kiss and …and you know… well I just wanted to be sure that… that we both interpret it the same way."

"What do you mean?"

She had been thinking about what had happened and still couldn't believe it. So she just wanted to be sure, that Dillon hadn't changed his mind or

something like that. "Well, I just mean that… well… if you thought about it and regret something… or something went to fast… or you would like to go back

to how things were before the kiss… I… I would understand."

Dillon just looked at her and could see how bad she felt speaking those words. She just wanted to make everything right.

Wanted to help everyone.

Make everyone feel good.

In this case make it easy for him to "break up" with her if he wanted to.

Even if it meant pain for her. He could see that she didn't want him too, but to give him the possibility.

That was another thing he liked so much about Summer: Her carrying for other people! And it even went so far that she often was forgetting herself in

helping the others.

His Summer. Didn't she knew already?

Instead of answering he drove to a parking lot. There she wondered what was going on. "Why are we stopping? We aren't there yet…" then she added

whispering, "Oh! I understand, you want me to leave you?"

Again being a man of actions, not of words he leaned over to her and kissed her softly. His hands found her head and back and he held her close.

Breaking the kiss he answered finally: "Would I kiss you like that, if I would regret something? Summer I want you. Since the first moment we met. Stop

worrying about me. I'm a big boy and if something matters, then I will tell you, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered and then they kissed again before continuing driving.

"I thought about something, too, Summer. Shouldn't we be telling the others?"

"Oh, I thought about that, too. I don't know. What will Dr. K say? Something about the team and surely something embarrassing."

"Yeah, I kind a imagined. I would like to see Ziggy's face, when he finds out."

"That gives me an idea. Why won't we let the others find out? It could be really funny! They will sure hesitate to ask if they notice something because they

wouldn't want to make a fool of themselves!"

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. Let's see, who notices at first!"

"Yes, so how are we acting?"

"Well we shouldn't kiss in front of them. That would make it too easy for them."

"Yes. No kissing, but the other actions should be the same as if they already knew. That would make them uncomfortable to the point wondering if they

should say something or not!"

"Summer I have to say: I like your evil thoughts!"

She just smiled as an answer as they were finally arriving at their destination.

* * *

Please review! I am so glad about every comment I get!


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I wanna thank you guys for putting me on story alert / favorite story and leaving me reviews! Thanks a lot!

* * *

Arriving at their destination brought the next problem with it.

How could she bring all the dresses in at once?

After a side look to Dillon she knew he wouldn't help her. But that was ok.

He had told her he would only drive and to be honest that had been everything she had hoped for so far.

By now they were standing next to the car and Summer wondered how she could manage it all.

"Summer, do you need help?" Dillon asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know it, exactly! But don't worry. I won't ask you." Summer told him while glaring a bit at him.

Though it would be a lot easier for her, she wouldn't ask him. Besides she had promised it to him. Only driving – no carrying.

And she had her pride and could do it very well on her own.

"I wouldn't have. But I have an idea if you want to hear it."

An idea? Why couldn't he just tell her?

"What do you mean," she wanted to know finally.

"I mean your parents have paid a lot of money. Then, this is a shop for the rich people. So they have staff and people who get paid to help their customers. And you are one of the customers."

"Yes, you're right. Though my parents are broke in reality…"

"But they don't know. Just ask them…or…carry all yourself."

Ask the staff…not so bad. She could really do that. He was right. She was a customer and after all they get paid for doing things like that.

* * *

10 minutes later they were standing in front of a desk, while the shop assistant was busy looking through the dresses. She had to make sure, that the dresses weren't damaged.

"Well, I am confused. Didn't you marry in one of them? You had taken 20 dresses and I counted 20 dresses. So that would mean you…", the assistant spoke slightly confused.

"Yes, you're right. I haven't married, so I needed none of them," Summer answered immediately.

"Oh, I am so sorry! You both seem so a nice couple," the woman replied friendly.

The most important rule was to be nice to customers. So she tried to be as friendly as she could be, though she didn't understand what had happened.

"Oh no! That's ok. I am glad I didn't marry. In fact we both are happy about that." Summer smiled at the woman and realized that she might have caused her to be confused. And she was right about that.

"I'm sorry? You are happy, you didn't marry?", she wondered.

Now it was Dillon who answered her question. "Oh yes we are. He was such an idiot!"

"Oh", the woman gasped.

"Dillon!", Summer told him. "Be nice. He wasn't so bad. He is just… well…you know…different."

"Yes. Different and an idiot," he still insisted.

"Ok, and how did it come, that you should have married him but are engaged otherwise?", the woman wanted to know curiously with a side look to Dillon.

"Oh, that's only because my parents thought it would be the best and…," after a look at Dillon Summer continued, "we aren't engaged. He was just so kind to drive me here."

Now that that was settled, the shop assistant spoke again, though she still didn't understand everything. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have a problem with this dress. It is a bit damaged. You

see here, "she now pointed at the seam of the dress, "the seam is damaged and the dress has a few light spots which seem to smell a bit like… oil?"

"Oh!", it came to Summer's mind, "Venjix!"

"I'm sorry?", the assistant seemed to be a bit frightened now.

"Yeah, you see Tenaya7, a human robot of Venjix interrupted the wedding. They nearly took all the people as hostages," Summer answered as it was a casual thing to happen.

"_Oh my god_!", the assistant nearly screamed.

"Everyone is ok," Summer reassured her and Dillon added, "Yes. Summer here saved us all. She jumped in action and kicked some serious ass. In fact we all did."

"In the wedding dress? …And aren't the rangers here for that kind of things?", the assistant asked incredulous.

"Yes, they are! We are rangers. And I didn't have time to change. You see… everything happened so fast. But I am glad that everything happened like that. Otherwise I would be

married by now." Summer explained to her now.

"Yes to that Chas guy who you had to save! He couldn't even use his sword. He probably didn't know he could do something different with it, besides polishing it."

"Dillon! He isn't a ranger, how could he?"

"Perhaps, because he is an idiot? And before we became rangers we also could fight." Dillon answered annoyed.

"However… so what with the dress?" Summer wanted to know from the assistant.

"Well you had paid us caution for each dress. We can't give it back for this dress. In fact it is to less for the damage. But if you would be so kind to wait a second…" she turned and

began typing into a calculator.

"Well I have a solution. If we keep all the cautions from the other dresses it will be about the same price as this dress. So you could take this dress back with you and we would keep

the other 19 dresses and the caution. Would that be in your interest?"

Keeping that dress? Though she was glad that the wedding didn't happen, she had been sorry that she would have to bring all the dresses back. Secretly she would have liked to keep

this one. But she hadn't wanted to risk telling it the others. She was sure, they would have laughed about her! But now, what a perfect situation!

Smiling she answered: "No, that is ok. Thanks for your efforts!

Then she took the dress and they went back to the car.

The assistant watched them leave the shop and could only shake her head. What a strange day! She still didn't know if she had understood all of that, but it was enough. She had

always wondered what it would be like to be a ranger. Now she had the answer: Not easy. So she was glad, that she had her job and would work well, to be able to keep it.

* * *

As Summer and Dillon sat in the car again, Dillon left the parking lot and needed to ask her one thing.

"Summer, back in the shop, I wondered about something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you said, we aren't engaged I wondered. I mean it is right, we aren't engaged, but you just said I drove you there, not that we were together."

"Oh Dillon! Of course, we are together, but she didn't need to know that! In fact no one besides us knows. And if the woman thought we were together, then she would have told the

press and then the whole city would have known. You still remember, that the press knew about Chas and me before I did, right?"

"Sure. I just had forgotten about the fact that you're a Landsdown," Dillon told her feeling a bit sorry for not thinking about it.

What he didn't knew: It made Summer so much happier, that he had forgotten. She knew already, that he liked her not because of her family name or because they had once been rich.

He liked her how she was. Her, the Summer and not her last name. And that question just had proven it again.

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek and sat back smiling the whole way back to the garage.

* * *

Will the others find out about them next chapter? Or not? Hmm, I won't tell by now ;-)

Read to find out next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it. It took me longer than I thought!

I began writing and each day I had wanted to finish this chapter I had gotten new ideas and thoughts! So it took more and more days…

(I wanted to upload it a few days ago, but I couldn't edit my story and add this chapter... each time I tried "edit" it didn't work!)

Well here it is, taking place during the episode "blitz"…

* * *

**Dillon's POV:**

"NO!", Dillon woke up, screaming.

Realizing it was time to get up, he quickly went to the bathroom and got dressed. After that he went downstairs. He was still thinking about his dream, as he heard Dr. K briefing them about a new attack.

…..

_He had had a weird dream. It was night and he had been walking to his car. It hadn't seemed real, as if something had been different. Suddenly he felt his grip loosing and his morpher fell to the floor. _

_But it didn't matter to him._

_He just had one target, one mission: finding the thing he had lost._

_Just as he was about to get in his car, the lab doors opened. _

_It should have surprised him – as Dr. K. was sure asleep and no one else worked there in the first place – but it didn't. _

_And something was pulling him in this room. _

_It was the music. He could hear it again: The music from his clock. _

_He just couldn't remember why it came out of the lab. But then it didn't seem to matter him. _

_It was just important, that he went in there. So he did._

_As he turned around he saw a light and the room began to change. The colors, the computers, everything seemed to vanish and became surreal. Just the melody stayed. _

_Even as the room vanished completely and became something different, the music stayed and brought something back. It brought back his memories._

_And as his vision started to clear, his memories began to awaken._

_In front of him was a person. Not just any Person, but it was himself – walking in a hospital cloak. Still carrying the clock in his hand, playing the melody, wondering who he was._

_Then he became one with the person and suddenly a girl appeared. A blind girl. The girl he had been searching for. Even not knowing her, he knew, she belonged with him._

_But then grinders appeared and she was taken away from him. He tried to save her, but failed. _

_She was lost and nothing was left for him. _

_But he had been wrong, as he still had one thing back there – his memories._

_Only to be taken away a few seconds later. A monster appeared and called him Subject D44. As the monster left, he was left with nothing behind. Not even his memories. His entire life had been taken away._

….

And now another Venjix attack had occurred. Not that he was surprised about that. But he still couldn't think right and was a bit unfriendly towards Summer.

She had just wanted to know, how he felt.

* * *

**Summers POV:**

"Slept well," Summer asked smiling, as she got the small chance to talk to him before the fight. But the answer hadn't been something she had hoped for.

"Like a baby," had his short replay been. No smiling, no nice acting.

So she decided to try it again. She had asked him about his dreams and he just had muttered something about "You know, starting a rock and roll band, touring the world…"

She wondered what might have happened, that he acted like that. She was sure it had to do something with his dreams and she would ask him later about that.

At first an attack had to be stopped, so she put her thoughts back in her mind and got on her bike.

….

The fight had gone well. They had struggled a bit, but managed it in the end.

Their weapons hadn't caused much damage as they had used them separately, but together they could defeat him.

Soon they powered down and wanted to return to the garage. As Summer saw, that Dillon was walking ahead of the others, she followed and caught up with him.

"Hey Dillon," Summer started and got his attention.

Knowing, that he had been a bit cold to her, he gave her all his attention.

"I wanted to know, if something happened this night. Did you have any dreams and didn't wanna tell me?", she asked carefully. She didn't want to close him from her.

"No, I mean yes. I had a weird dream and hadn't been in the mood to tell. You see, I don't understand it well myself," he told her truthfully.

Glad, he was in a better mood and tried to open up, Summer touched his arm and smiled as she continued: "Well if you want, I could try to help you. I have an idea…"

….

A few meters behind them the rest of the team was walking and Ziggy had been watching the two with great interest.

"Is it just me, or is Summer paying more attention to Dillon, than us?", Ziggy wondered aloud. Scott and Flynn exchanged glances and were about to ignore him, as they began watching the interaction of the two fellow rangers.

"What exactly do you mean," Scott asked him.

"Well, they have been talking a lot and Dillon even helped her to bring the dresses back."

"Really?", Flynn asked, "I have been wondering, how she had managed it."

"Yeah - suspicious, right?" Ziggy insisted.

"Well, you know Summer, she has her tricks, and that means nothing," Scott throw in.

"Ah! Did you see that? She just touched his arm!", Ziggy whispered to his two partners.

Flynn was just about to answer, as their morphers went off and another alarm sounded. Another attack. So the conversation would have to wait.

Summer and Dillon had also heard the call from Dr. K and morphed with the rest of the team.

….

They had to defeat another attack bot.

And just as they had finishing him off, another transmission from Dr. K. alerted them.

This time they even had to split up. Dillon immediately suggested that he'd go with Ziggy, checking on the signal, while the other three would go after the alarms.

Summer knew that splitting up had been their only choice. Well, she would have liked to go with Dillon, so that Ziggy would have teamed up with Flynn and Scott. But she knew that they wouldn't have been able to combine their weapons in these team-ups.

….

Dillon and Ziggy arrived at a building and soon discovered the signal. It was coming from a bot which seemed to know Dillon.

Shortly after beginning the fight he had greeted him with "Subject D44". And Dillon also began to recognize him. It was the attack bot from the dream he had had this night.

* * *

**Dillon's POV:**

He immediately morphed and tried to fight with all he had, but he was no match. And after a powerful blast from the robot, it addressed him again and told him that his modifications weren't complete and that he would change that.

That had been enough! Dillon took his weapon and wanted to shoot at him, but he couldn't as the bot told him these few words: _"Blast me and blast your memories." _

How could he blast his memories? They were all he had! And maybe there would be a way to get them back!

As Dillon was unsure what to do, Ziggy arrived.

And just in time. The bot used this moment to blast Dillon from the roof and Ziggy jumped in behind to save Dillon with his teleportation ability.

….

The same time the bot began moving west and Dr. K. gave his coordinates to the other rangers.

In order to stop any more infiltrations they had to stop the source of the disturbances. Which means: This attack bot!

So they tried and just as Scott was about to hit him with his street saber, Dillon stopped him by blocking the strike.

Scott wondered why he acted like that and so Dillon told them: "This thing has _my memories_."

"What's going on?", Summer asked confused.

"Did I miss something?" Flynn wondered.

"Please," Dillon insisted, "they are all I have."

Couldn't they understand him? Dr. K. couldn't. He heard her reminding him of his duty to protect the city over their communication links. But that was about his memories! If they destroyed the bot, they would also destroy a part of his former himself. The last part that he thought had been lost!

But Summer seemed to understand him, as she addressed their leader:

"Alright, Dillon. Scott?" And he was grateful for her understanding.

But what would the others say?

Could he hope…? No, his hope was destroyed as he heard Scott telling them his decision: "We have no choice. Get him Ziggy!"

And Ziggy got him. But Dillon didn't give in so fast. So Dr. K. wanted to take him offline. But she didn't succeed. His will overpowered her actions to shut the suit down.

* * *

**Summers POV:**

It did really hurt to see him like that: Chasing after his memories.

Inside her she knew, that there would be no choice and no chance.

It impressed her even more, that Dillon succeeded to remain morphed.

But the next second, they all were face down, as the bot had released another attack.

Then she could hear Dr. K's voice, telling them, that they had to do something. That they had to stop the bot.

And she could imagine what it would mean for Dillon if they went on with destroying the bot. But if they didn't, they risked the whole city!

So what could they do? What was the right thing to do?

"_Dillon you're the only one who can destroy the attack bot!" she could hear Dr. K.'s voice._

_And Dillon's answer: "I can't!"_

_And again their mentor: "You can't let your emotions get in your way! We need you! You are our only chance! We need you!"_

"_He has my memories!"_

"_Then I have to shut you down."_

"_I don't shut down so easily."_

And again Dillon succeeded and stayed morphed. But Summer thought that his actions had changed a bit as she watched him fight the bot.

He seemed to have understood, that there was no choice.

Bye now, the rangers had regrouped and as they joined Dillon, they combined their weapons.

And she couldn't help but smile underneath her helmet, as she heard Dillon talking to the robot: **"I have something better, I have new memories"**

That meant, that he had realized what he had found in Corinth.

Sure, she couldn't imagine the pain of losing everything and everyone – even the own memories.

But he had accepted his past and was now fighting for his future. For her, his new friends, his new family – the rangers and of course for Corinth.

And as the attack bot exploded the shield rose up to their 100% and the rangers had once again succeeded.

…..

Back in the lab Summer was helping Dr. K.

Summer was scanning Dillon, while the other female was analyzing the results on the PCs.

"Any nice dreams?," Summer asked Dillon, as he opened his eyes.

"I'm heaving one right now," he answered grinning slightly. Yes that was a good way to be scanned. Hopefully the results weren't too bad.

"Ranger Operator Series Black. The attack bot's signal that was transmitted into your arm contained an encrypted initiation code." Dr K. now told them.

"Initiation," they both wondered looking confused.

"Initiation of what?", Summer wanted to know more precisely.

"Initiation of the virus that was laying dormant inside your implanted robotics."

Dillon began to answer, but Summer interrupted him by asking: "What exactly are you saying?"

"The machinery within Ranger Black has restarted a selfgenerationprocess – it is growing and it will keep growing until it is taking him over entirely. There is no cure." Dr K. told them.

Summer couldn't believe it. No she could, but she didn't want to. There had to be something, to stop it.

And Dillon remained silent – looking at his arm, wondering how long it would take until he would be controlled by Venjix.

…..

As they both left the lab, they remained silent. Thinking about the words, which had been spoken a few seconds ago.

They didn't see the other rangers, who were now watching them leave.

They just kept walking out of the garage. Unspoken they both needed the same: a little time away from the garage and the others.

While walking, Summer took Dillon's arm and hook in. And he didn't mind. In fact he was grateful for not being left alone.

…

Unknown to the yellow and black ranger, they had been watched as they were walking away.

"What was that all about?" Ziggy said aloud and Scott and Flynn didn't have an answer.

"Yeah, their faces – they looked like Venjix had won, though we defeated his soldiers today!" Scott wondered.

They hadn't noticed that Dr. K. had come out of her lab. But as she spoke, they understood and suddenly felt silent too.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact, that the machinery inside Ranger Black has begun growing again. There is no cure. And there won't be much time left."

* * *

So that's it! I hope you liked it!

Please review! I'm happy about each review I get!

Bis zum nächsten Mal (= until next time!)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Well here it is… the next part of my story!

* * *

It was quiet for a long time. Summer was still next to Dillon, hooked in, as they were walking. She hadn't stopped the time or otherwise known how long they had been like that. But she was sure it had been for a long time. By now the sun began to go down. Another sunset made possible by many computers controlling the weather, the dome and everything in it.

The landscape began to glow in a soft light and the clouds changed their color into a soft red. It also began to get a bit colder, as the night was beginning to awake.

Unknown to Summer and Dillon they had been walking to a place they had been before.

But it wasn't just a place, it was a special place.

Here, in this park, a very important decision had happened. His decision to join the team. And she could remember it very well.

…..

"…_everything is programmed, even the weather."_

"_I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to show me what it is I'd be fighting to protect for"_

"_I'm trying to show you why it's worth fighting for."_

"_You're trying to make me care"_

"_Look, once you're DNA is bonded to the serious black morpher it's permanent. We'd be trusting you with all of this."_

"_Don't! You can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm just not that kind of person, ok? Someone trusted me to save them once and…"_

"…_You're still out there looking for them! Even if you can't remember who they are! That's the kind of person I wanted to save me."_

…..

A soft smile came to her face, as she had recalled that memory.

"Dillon?" she asked him now and they stopped walking.

"Yes?", he wondered.

"Do you remember this place?", she wanted to know.

"Sure I do," he answered and he began to relax a bit. Yes he knew it very well. Since that talk, he had returned to this place a few times.

Then he began walking again until they reached a path. There he stopped and he turned towards Summer, smiling:

...

"_Everything is programmed. Even the weather."_

Knowing, that he just had told her the same words, she had used trying to persuade him, she now told him what his answer had been:

"_I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to show me what it is I'd be fighting to protect for."_

"_I'm trying to show you why it's worth fighting for."_ And then he added before Summer could answer: "You know, you had been right back then. I just hadn't known yet."

"What do you mean?", Summer wanted to know curious.

"I had seen those kids and understood what it was worth fighting for. The boy and the girl who were teasing themselves. I still don't remember, what I am searching for, but that picture seemed familiar."

...

So that was it. Summer had always wondered what had made him change his mind and now she knew.

"But you had forgotten one very important reason, Summer."

What could she have forgotten? "What do you mean?"

"You, Summer. You are worth fighting for. Every minute since then I could spend with you was worth staying here."

Summer didn't know what to say. As if Dillon knew it, he pulled her into him and kissed her softly. Soon Summer's arms moved themselves around his neck and as they broke their kiss, Summer finally told him: "Well, since getting you out of prison, every minute with you was also worth it!"

Then they continued their kiss and it got more and more passionate. They got lost in it and for a few moments they could forget the bad news they had heard from Dr. K. before.

But suddenly she felt something cold on her cheek. And Dillon must have felt something, too, as he also wondered what it was. And so they looked up in the sky and soon found the answer.

The sun had disappeared by now and the stars were hidden by thick clouds. And they just began to let the rain fall.

"Oh no! It's beginning to rain!" Summer screamed and began running to a tree. Dillon followed her and hoped the tree would hold most of the rain, so that they wouldn't get too wet. But as he arrived there, he got another idea, though he didn't know why. Summer saw an evil smile forming on his face and she knew something had to be wrong.

"Grinders?" she asked him and looked around to find them. He sometimes smiled like that, when he got the chance to kick some grinders' asses.

"No, but look – over there!", he told her and pointed behind her back.

As Summer turned, his smile grew even wider and he picked her up in bridal style and ran out – away from the tree, so that the rain was now reaching them completely.

"Dillon, what are you doing?", Summer screamed as her hair got more and more wet with every second he went to the middle of the park. She had automatically put her arms around his neck to prevent her from falling down.

Dillon just began to laugh softly as he whispered in her ear: "I don't know, I just had to do it!"

"Oh! You're such a bad boy!", Summer teased him.

"Well you know, once a brooding bad boy, always a brooding bad boy." At this comment, Summer couldn't act otherwise and had to laugh. Oh yes, he definitely was a brooding bad boy!

"And guess what?", Dillon added.

"What?" She wanted to know.

"I still practice it every time in front of a mirror," he answered and Summer just had to shake her head while laughing. Yes that was the man she liked! Kind and nice to her and also a bad boy the same time. A perfect combination.

The whole place was empty besides the two rangers. Only the rain and their laughter could be heard. If anyone could see them, he would never have guessed, that they had heard such bad news before.

By now, their clothes clung to their bodies and Dillon had reached the middle of the park.

There he took a look at Summer and was satisfied, that she was just as sweet as her clothes were wet.

As his eyes found hers, her head moved up towards him and she kissed him.

He wished it would never end, but he knew, that they had to return soon to the garage. Otherwise the rangers could be down to only 3 healthy ones.

"Summer?" he addressed her, as he sat her down on the ground.

"Yes?" she immediately answered.

"You know we have to return to the garage, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." She answered and began to pull him softly with her.

Soon the garage came in sight and they ran the last few meters until they were again in the dry.

…

As they entered the garage, 3 pairs of eyes looked in their direction. Scott, Flynn and Ziggy had stayed in the garage by the cars. After hearing the bad news from their doc, they hadn't wanted to go to their rooms before Summer and Dillon returned.

And now they came in sight. Running – hand in hand – and completely wet from head to toe. As the two rangers saw them, they stopped and noticed the worried looks on their friends' faces.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked.

"Well we got surprised by the rain," Dillon answered.

"Ah sure," Ziggy understood immediately, "you have been thinking so much about the virus, that you didn't see the clouds."

Scott and Flynn shot glances to Ziggy and Flynn told him shaking his head:

"Ziggy! What did we talk about? Great thinking!"

"What?... Oh Sorry!", Ziggy answered realizing what he just had done. After his words Summer and Dillon didn't look as relaxed as they had been as they had entered the garage.

"No, it's ok." Dillon told him and his face had become serious again.

"No it is not," Scott began, but Dillon interrupted him.

"What Ziggy just told is the truth. I know it. I think I can even feel it growing sometimes."

"I didn't know," Summer added sadly, and pressed his hand softly so that he knew she wouldn't leave him.

"You know we won't give up, right?" Summer assured him.

"I know," he told her, "but I also know, that it's almost impossible to find the cure."

"You're right Ranger Operator Series Black," Dr. K.'s voice sounded from the now open lab doors. "But never say never. These were the greatest mistakes, the human race had made so far."

"Yeah, I'm sure Doc will do everything she can." Ziggy threw in now.

And surprisingly to them all, Dr. K didn't correct Ziggy at calling her "doc". She only nodded and disappeared in her lab.

"I know, I just don't know if enough time will be left." Dillon said to his team.

Scott nodded understanding and thought it would be the best not to continue talking about the virus. "Well I think you two should change and get dry. It had been a long day."

With that he went up to his room, followed by Flynn and Ziggy.

Summer and Dillon stood there another moment, before he began to pull her with him. "They're right, I don't want that you'll get ill."

As they reached Summer's door, she turned to him, before closing the door. She had been thinking about everything that had happened. She had tried to be strong – not only for herself – but for him.

Dillon knew that something was bothering her so he just asked, what she was thinking about.

"I'm scared Dillon. I'm scared, that we won't find a cure in time. I tried not to be, but I am," she whispered and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I know. I'm also scared. But it is ok to be scared, Summer. You don't have to hide anything from me, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded.

He raised his hand to whip away a single tear that had begun to roll down. Then he cupped her cheek in his hand while he bent down to her. "It is ok," he told her and touched her lips with his. He gave her a sweet kiss before leaving her alone and wishing her a good night.

* * *

I had planned something totally different for this chapter, but as they were in the park I got that rain idea and it turned out like that.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again!

We left our rangers shortly after the events of „blitz". And now we are coming closer to the episode "brother's keeper".

* * *

Scott, Ziggy and Flynn had already woken up and were sitting downstairs. As Summer and Dillon still hadn't woken up yet, they used the time to talk about them and the events, that had happened lately.

"Well," Flynn began, "We have to help Dillon somehow."

"Yeah, you're right!" Scott agreed and Ziggy added: „But how? I mean, we aren't computer specialists or something like that. Only our doc is."

"Yeah, you're right. But maybe we can distract him a bit from this problem while Dr. K. is searching for a solution," Scott suggested.

"Great idea. We also can't forget Summer. The lass is taking it pretty hard," Flynn thought out loud.

"They seemed kinda close last night, don't you think?" Ziggy threw in.

"Remember how they came in? They were holding hands!" Flynn agreed.

"But they had been running and isn't it normal to take one by the hand in that case?" Scott wondered.

"Have you ever taken her hand while running somewhere?" Flynn now asked him.

"You're right. I haven't. So do you think…?"

"I do think so Scott. Maybe they _are_ together!" Ziggy shouted enthusiastically.

"But how can we be sure? I mean are you sure, Ziggy?" Scott asked him. He didn't want to risk asking them and having been wrong. That would be a strange situation for them all.

"Well not 100%, but I really think there is something. How they have been acting lately. I think we should watch them very good, until we can be sure!" Ziggy suggested.

"Watching them – sounds like a plan," Flynn agreed, "Scott?"

"I agree. Let's watch them. But not too obviously!" Scott told them now.

"I really wonder…," Ziggy began, but was cut off by Flynn who had now noticed the fellow Rangers coming in their direction. "Good morning Summer, Dillon."

"Morning Flynn," she answered and Dillon asked curious: "What were you talking about Ziggy?"

Ziggy exchanged looks with Scott and Flynn and stumbled an answer: "Ähm… we were talking about, I mean I was wondering… if… if Scott's car is faster than your car."

_Good answer_ thought Scott and added immediately: "Well I am sure that I would win. Even at the beach!"

„No never," contradicted Dillon. „Never."

„Ah, I wouldn't say that!" Flynn threw in.

"Well then, there's only one way to find out!" Scott spoke with a bad smile on his face.

"How?" Summer wanted to know.

"A race – only you and me Dillon." Scott now told them determined.

Dillon didn't need a second to think about it. He went over to Scott and looked him in the eye: "OK, you and me – you sure you wanna try and lose?"

"Oh yeah, but you will be the one losing." Scott claimed.

"We will see about that. Time and place?"

"What about the east side of the beach. There aren't any people. And time… how about _high noon_?"

"Well then, check your engines and prepare to be the second in line." Dillon answered and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

….

The next two hours went by by checking engines and finally driving off to the beach.

Though Dr. K. didn't understand it all completely – social actions of humans would always stay a mystery to her – she let them go as she could always reach them via morpher in any case of emergency.

Dillon and Scott were now at one side of the beach, while the rest of the team had positioned themselves at the finishing line. Summer was sitting on and the boys were standing next to Flynn's cheep, who had offered to take Summer and Ziggy with him.

Ziggy was drawing a line in the sand, which would be the finishing line.

Flynn was sure, that Scott would win. After all his sports car had "700 horses" – everything checked by him the mechanic of the team. But Summer had her doubts. She was thinking over the different engines and came to the conclusion that Dillon would win. And she was glad about that! She wanted him to win!

As start signal they had decided that Flynn would count down via morpher, so they would both hear it. "3…2…1…GO!"

In the beginning they started with similar speed and positions. They were going side by side and each one shot glances to the other one through their open windows.

"We can still stop it!" Scott screamed over the engines.

"Never! But if you want to…" Dillon answered loudly over the noise.

"Ha, I am going to win. My baby can do much more than just this!"

"Sure, mine too!", Dillon screamed back.

"But you will lose. Not good if you wanna impress the girls." Scott laughed loudly as he was sure he would win. But so was Dillon and he took the small hint Scott had given him.

"Which girls? There's only one!" his voice came to Scott's ears.

"Well, if you want to impress this one girl!" Scott shouted back. He just had to try to get something out of Dillon.

"Why? Do you?", Dillon just asked back. He knew what Scott was implying on. But he wouldn't make it so easily. But Scott didn't answer and just laughed while playing a new trick of his car and shooting a bit ahead of Dillon.

But it didn't last long.

…

"Well Summer…" Ziggy began his lecture and wanted to explain everything to her, as the two boys came in sight.

But Flynn interrupted him: "Who do you think will win?"

"I?", Ziggy asked wondering. Though he knew about the race since over two hours, he still hadn't thought about that question. "I don't know, perhaps…"

"No," Flynn shook his head and tried again, "Summer, who do you think will win?"

"Dillon will win," she told both of them determined.

"Aha," mumbled Flynn and shot knowing glances to Ziggy who understood.

"So why do you want Dillon to win?" Flynn asked her.

Summer immediately knew, what they wanted to hear from her. They must have noticed a few things. But she wouldn't want to make it too easy for them. She and Dillon had agreed on that – and it was really funny.

"What do you mean?", she asked innocently.

"You could also have said you think that Scott would win," Ziggy insisted.

"No, I think his car won't make it in first." She smiled back.

"So you're thinking that because you _think_ Dillon will win, or do you _hope_ it?" Flynn wanted to know. He wouldn't give up so easily.

"Yeah, Summer you know…" Ziggy started a lecture which wasn't paid any attention too.

"I told you, " she interrupted him instead and hopped off Flynn's car. "The salt air would affect Scott's nitro mixture by at leat 7%.

"Really?" Flynn asked back, "Would you bet on it?"

"You're on!" Summer stated and then they began to cheer for their favorites, just as Dillon pulled a bit ahead of Scott's car.

"Come on Dillon!"

"Hurry on!"

"Don't mess it!"

"Come on man!"

"Go for it!"

And just as they thought, they would cross the line in a few seconds, both stopped their cars abruptly and came to a stop one or two meters before the finishing line.

"What?" The remaining rangers wondered. Why didn't they finish it?

"Ähm, I'm sorry but is this the way you're throwing up…" Ziggy began to mumble and also Flynn told them confused, that he had a bet going on, but the black and red ranger didn't answer any of them. They just passed them with a look on their face like it had been raining all day long.

As the others also turned around, they could see why: Tenaya 7.

* * *

Well that's all for now. As you may have realized, this hasn't been the whole episode of "a brother's keeper" so I can assure you, the rest will be coming in the next chapter!

Oh and I'm sorry for any mistakes concerning cars, nitro,... as I don't have any real knowledge (besides driving :-) ) concerning these things.

Please review! I'm so happy about every review I get!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, here comes the next chapter!

* * *

Frustration – unbelief – horror – surprise – pain: These were only a few of the feelings that Summer had had a few moments before. Now she was in her room, recalling the words, which had caused all that confusion.

How could this be?

Or was it just a big joke?

They had looked at each other in disbelief. _No, the person in front of them never made any jokes – especially not these kinds of jokes._

But how could that have happened? It was just so… so unbelievable.

The person helping them…

Making warriors out of them…

…telling them how to defeat that horrible computer virus "Venjix" – _she had released_ _herself!_

Summer sat on her bed and wondered: Had that all really happened like that?

She recalled all the events beginning at the beach the day before.

…

They had been in a good mood, enjoying them and forgetting all their problems – mainly based on Venjix.

Then Tenaya 7 had happened, as usual. And she hadn't been alone. A lot of Grinders had joined her.

Dillon had taken on Tenaya immediately and she had taken on the Grinders with the others. It hadn't been easy, but they had managed to defeat them.

Sure, she had been glad about that, but something had felt strange at that moment. She had been wondering, why Venjix hadn't ordered the attack bot to join the battle. Well, now she new _why_, although she hadn't known it earlier that day.

…..

The night following the battle had begun with a very interesting discussion between her and Dr. K.

She had only wanted to drink some milk and while doing that she had been watching the monitors that run night and day and made analyses. And it had analyzed the red and black ranger while she had been drinking her glass of milk.

Then she had been really surprised, as Dr. K.'s voice had spoken up out of nowhere – well she had been hidden by the refrigerator door: "I understand your dilemma."

Summer had wondered, as she hadn't known what the other female meant by that. "Sorry, what dilemma?"

Of course Dr. K had had an explanation at once: **"**You find Ranger Series Red attractive because he represents the guy who can give you solid security, the boy next door. Trustworthy, responsible, the kind you take home to mother." Then she had paused a few seconds and finally continued: "At the same time you're hopelessly drawn to the excitement and danger of Ranger Series Black, the tortured and mysterious bad boy you think you can save."

_Interesting_ Summer had thought, but honestly, she hadn't thought about that. So she began:

"I don't think you..." only to be interrupted by the doc:

"Comparing the raw data on a cuteness scale is also difficult... one scoring a solid nine, but the other registering the cuteness scale's maximum score of ten."

That just seemed to get more and more interesting she had thought. And if they were already in that discussion, she could go on with that subject very well: "Which one do you think is a ten?"

But Dr. K had only reacted with directing the question back to her: "Why? Which one do you think is a ten?"

_I know, who my number ten is_, Summer had thought for herself. But it would be really interesting to see who the doc likes the most. But she had a feeling, that she wouldn't get an answer to that. On the other hand…when she thought about a special green Ranger, Dr. K. didn't treat as she treated the rest of the team…maybe this one missed on her _cuteness scale_. "Well Dr. K. maybe you need one person more on your scale. Perhaps none of them scores the ten for you, but what about Ziggy?"

At that comment Dr. K had seemed to get a little red in her face and she had begun to answer her: "What? Are you kidding ranger yellow? Ziggy? He isn't trustworthy and responsible nor is he a tortured bad boy. If someone gets tortured – concerning him – then it's me! All his comments and thoughts! They always give me headaches!"

"Well Dr. K, you forgot attractive and mysterious. Isn't he full of mysteries? You never know, what he will do the next moment," Summer told her and tried not to laugh, as she watched Dr. K getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Operator Ranger, no Series Ranger Operator Yellow, I won't answer to a silly question like that."

"Well, then you'll never get to know my number ten. Unless you tell me your number ten."

And just as the Doc had been about to answer the alarms had sounded again.

…

There had been a shield interruption and they had soon seen why: Dillon.

She still couldn't shake the strange feeling away, that had overcome her at seeing him pulling all these surveillance and computer cables. As he had looked in her direction at hearing his name, his eyes had been so lifeless… so empty.

She had immediately noticed, that he didn't know what he was doing and Scott had acted fast and decided to stop Dillon.

But stopping Dillon? Not so easy.

How could a normal human being like them stop a person with enhanced abilities? Definitely not easy to handle.

What had made it even more difficult was that they didn't want to hurt him, while he didn't mind hurting them as he had been under another control.

They had tried to hold his arms – ineffectively, as he had managed to throw them all to the floor.

Then Flynn had tried to punch him one time with his fist – like a wonder he hadn't broken his hand as it had sounded like metal.

She herself had also tried to reach him by grabbing him and trying to talk to him. She had said his name – but he had only looked like he wouldn't recognize her. That had hurt also besides being thrown to the wall. Even if she knew he hadn't meant it, it had hurt that he hadn't recognized her.

While they all had been lying on the floor, Dr. K had taken action and had scanned him. Although her scanning had been interrupted by Dillon's ax hand strike, she had almost had the solution: The discovery that the mind control had to be coming from a flash device.

They had just needed to know from where!

And not to forget Ziggy. He had also tried his best, and thought his friendship was so strong it could save Dillon – although it seemed a bit unbelievable that he had really believed it himself.

Well Dillon had punched Ziggy back, too, before Scott finally discovered the device. At the back of his neck. And they had managed to free him in teamwork. While Scott had been holding Dillon, Summer had managed to kick it off with a well done roundhouse kick. And finally Dillon had had the control over himself again.

So in the end they had ended one problem, but started another.

Dr K. had been suspicious and had insisted to fix Dillon on her examining chair in her lab.

After questioning her if it was protection for him, she had simply answered, that it was for theirs.

There he had been laying, tied up, with all the looks resting on him.

As she couldn't bear it anymore, Summer had spoken up: "But Doctor, is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, it was this thing doing it, not him." Ziggy had helped her holding up the device while speaking.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Dr. K had begun answering and explaining, that the machinery had begun growing much faster than before. All because of an acceleration upgrade, that had been inserted in Ranger Black's bio hardware. And that meant that it was growing 50 times faster than before. That had been really horrible news.

And the most shocking statement had been that Dr. K. didn't know when he would turn completely into a machine. Yes, she knew the fact that it had to reach 51% for that, but she didn't know how long it would take.

But they had been unwillingly to believe her. So they had started making plans and thinking of ideas which might help Dillon.

And the last Person they would have thought of, Ziggy, had had the perfect and only idea: If they pretended that Venjix still had control over Dillon and he lower the shields, then Venjix would send everything in, that he had. Including that attack bot, that had inserted the upgrade in Dillon's bio hardware.

Dr. K hadn't wanted to do that – risking the whole City only for Dillon – but in the end she had agreed. But that had had its "prize" and Summer had had to pay it unknown to the others. Sure it wasn't really a prize, but she had admitted something to Dr. K. she had wanted to hide for a bit longer.

So she had taken action and asked for the keys to free Dillon.

"Dillon, all for Dillon." She had told her as she couldn't hear her using the words "Ranger Operator Series Black" anymore and freed him.

"Well Ranger Yellow, I guess that pretty much answers this simple question regarding the number ten we were discussing earlier. Does it not?"

"Yes it does. Satisfied? So you owe me your answer later on. Right now we have to save a team member." Summer had answered and then turned around followed by the other rangers.

* * *

How did you like it?

It had gotten longer and longer and I thought, I upload this part and I hope the rest of this "episode" will be ready by next week.

(oh and if the "ax hand strike" had been the wrong term, then sorry for that. the german term is "Handkantenschlag" and I looked the translation up in the internet)

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here it comes… the next chapter!

* * *

Yes, that had been the turning point. As she had left the lab, followed by the others she had been determined to help the person she cared about a lot. But how could she?

Trying to get a free head, she had decided to leave the garage for a few moments. At first she had thought Dillon would follow her, but he hadn't.

While clearing her thoughts she had come to the same conclusion: It all depended on the decision of one person.

And in the end it had been that one person, Dr. K., making the decision by lowering the shields.

But not only she had made her decision. Dillon had made one as well on his own. His decision to leave them.

But he hadn't thought about Scott actions hard enough.

He only had done something minor to his car, to prevent him from following. But he hadn't thought Scott would take other measures.

Measures like taking handcuffs.

At that point the whole situation had become funny. It was weird, given how the situation had been, with the virus and all. But on the other hand, they had all had their fun with that! Thanks to Ziggy, as he had revealed, that Scott had thrown the last key away.

Then the so called "couple" had eaten together. Well actually Scott had eaten and Dillon had had bad luck, as Scott had always pulled his hand just in time so that Dillon couldn't take a bite of his sandwich.

Well, after feeling sorry for Dillon, Summer had decided to help him. She had taken the sandwich and let him take at least one bite, before she had left him again. She hadn't wanted to make it too obvious for the others to find out about them. Though Scott had seemed to give Flynn a certain knowing look and then she had decided to leave very fast.

And she could remember Dillon's face very well. He was getting annoyed of Scott's actions, but what could he do? He had to get through it! And as he hadn't been able to eat because of Scott, he had shot her a glance that had showed so many things at once: …

… Annoyance over Scott's actions,…

… pleading that she might help him somehow,…

… some kind of a helpless feeling with no hope for salvation,…

… and then he tried to hide all this feelings from the others at once.

Well later on the alarms had sounded and then the rangers had to go fighting the bad guys and hopefully getting a hold of the device that might help slowing the growth rate of the virus down.

They all had rushed out at once – well, Dillon and Scott had wanted to and had been running so fast in opposite directions (to their individual cars) that they had landed on the floor. Seeing this, Dr. K. had told them to stay behind until they figured out who would be driving.

Meanwhile, at arriving at the fighting scene, the green, blue and yellow ranger had been trying their best to handle the bot. But the fight became more and more intense and they were soon loosing the upper hand.

They knew, without the help of the missing two rangers, they wouldn't last long. And at some point they had nearly given their hopes up, that they would arrive some time soon.

Because they knew, neither of them would like the opportunity to drive in the teammates car. So it was pretty possible, that they would be in the garage by the next day, still discussing, which car to take.

Surprisingly they had made a sacrifice for the team: They had taken a completely different vehicle to get to the fight. And Summer knew she should never talk about _this vehicle_ if she didn't want to be murdered by the two of them.

All in all they had been there right in time to win the fight.

And in the end Summer had managed to get the device of the beaten attack bot and took it to the garage.

And again, while trying to hack the code, Dillon had fallen under control of Venjix.

Though she knew, he had no control over himself, it still hurt, that he had shoved her aside so brutal. And the others had soon followed. They knew, they would be at his mercy, if Flynn or Dr. K. wouldn't figure the code out.

And just in time the code had been entered.

Rushing to the first computer she could get a hold of, Summer had analyzed: "The virus is slowing back to its original growth rate."

And being himself once again, Dillon had asked the question, which had been unasked in the air:

"I'm getting really sick of asking this… but what happened?"

And soon this question had been answered. Sure, while being glad about the fact, that Dillon had been helped, they realized, that something very important had happened. Something, that would change their life. That would make everything different from this moment on…

… because how could Dr.K. knew the basic code, that had been used to create the Venjix Virus?

And though, they knew, there was only one possible explanation, they had refused to believe it, until Dr. K had spoken and confirmed their worst fear:

"What just happened was, that I entered the base code for the Venjix virus… I know it because I wrote it. I'm the one who released it. Everything that's happened… everything you've all been through – it's all my fault"

As they all hadn't known, what to say, they had left her lab and gone in different directions.

Scott had taken his car for a drive and so had Dillon.

Flynn had disappeared underneath his car, checking some things…

Ziggy had also left the garage, wandering around.

And Summer had gone to her room.

...

And here she sat know. Wondering how it would all go on. Knowing that big secret, everything would change.

They couldn't tell it Scott's dad or someone else – they would surely arrest her at once.

But Summer thought, that there was more about it. She was sure, Dr. K wouldn't have released it for fun. She must have had good reasons. Maybe, with enough time they would all understand it better.

Suddenly there was a knock and Dillon entered her room.

"Hey, better now?", Summer asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, had to get my head free," Dillon answered and sat beside her on the bed, while she was leaning to the wall at her bed end.

"I'm sorry Summer." Dillon stated suddenly.

"For what?" Summer asked but already knew what the answer would be.

"For losing control… for hurting you," he answered and looked at her.

"No, you don't have to be. It's not your fault. That was the device and Venjix" Summer reassured him and touched his shoulder.

"No, it isn't ok. I should have left you all already. Or should go now. I'm a danger to all of you."

"No you aren't! The virus won't break out for a while… and Dr. K is sure working on an antidote or something like that."

"But what if it is too late? If I have already hurt you… again?"

"It won't be too late! Don't think about that. Dr. K. will get the solution."

"She's brilliant, but she isn't that brilliant… after all, she released the virus! Maybe she won't be able to find a solution in time."

"Then tell me one thing: Why are you still here?" Summer asked him and came nearer to him.

"I don't know. I guess I don't wanna leave you… I guess I won't risk you getting hurt by someone else, when I'm gone."

"Then stay a while longer. We still have time. We are all with you Dillon. You can trust me. I will help you all I can." Summer told him.

Dillon got lost in her eyes and wondered again, how he could be so lucky. He couldn't believe that she was still there for him… after this long and bad day. She was his light in the darkness.

"Thanks, for being there… for not rejecting me after what I did to you all," he told her now and Summer began to smile.

"No, thanks that you haven't left and came back to me," Summer answered and gave him a kiss which began soft and soon got more passionate.

After the kiss Dillon didn't want to leave her at once. So he waited until Summer had fallen asleep in his arms and then left quietly her room.

* * *

Please read and review! (it will take a bit longer to update until next time, as I have to do a long essay for university…)

And happy Easter to all of you!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, let's just begin with the new chapter…

…**.**

**Summer's POV:**

Today had been a day they would never forget too fast.

They hadn't only fought monsters.

Something more horrible had happened that day.

Something they never thought would happen… better to say _never thought could happen_.

But they had seen it with their own eyes.

Venjix.

It had been the Virus itself – loaded into one of his latest attack-bots.

Well, they hadn't known that at first. They had been on road, trying to reach the city that Dillon had seen during the hypnotizing. But right now, they had stopped and she was supposed to sleep until they had to drive ahead the next morning. But she couldn't, as memories of today ran through her mind.

…

_Dillon hadn't believed in the hypnotizing thing._

"_Forget it. It's never gonna work."_

"_Have you ever been hypnotized?" she had countered. _

"_How would I know that? I've amnesia, remember?"_

"_Exactly, so… just give it a shoot, relax."_

"_Relax?" he asked unbelievingly and then added, "I'm only going to relax, if maybe … we can try it a little more private?" And with saying the word _private_, he raised his voice and looked over to Ziggy and Scott._

"_Oh, come on! I wanna be here, when she makes you act like a chicken. I brought my camera", Ziggy shouted while coming down the stairs._

"_Ranger Operator Series Black, we need to find out answers behind your past and we need them soon. You have a computer virus spreading Venjix machinery throughout your body as we speak." Dr K. analyzed the situation._

"_A computer virus – you created and released!" Dillon had answered her and Summer had understood his reaction. She knew he had to feel frustrated about the whole situation and the same time she understood that Dr. K hadn't done that out of fun. She knew that the Doc must have had a good reason for it. So she tried to calm him down._

"_Dillon it was an accident!"_

_He just had looked at her and she had seen in his eyes that he hadn't understood, why she tried to help Dr. K._

"_I spilled OJ this morning – that was an accident. She ended the world!"_

"_Well I'm not denying…" Dr. K. had begun before Summer had had a chance to talk to Dillon. And she had ended her statement with, "but I don't see how it has any relevance now regarding the decision to cooperate with the proposed hypnotherapy in an afford to discover your past."_

_And before Dillon could say anything else Summer had started by showing him his watch. "Dillon what are you thinking about right now?" she had wanted to know._

"_I think you should be sorry for stealing my watch."_

"_Don't think about the music, just feel it. Let it go," she had tried him._

_He had taken his watch back by telling her, "Sorry Summer, but this is never going to work."_

_And at that Moment she had seen, that it must have worked, because he had looked at her but it seemed that he was looking through her and his voice asking for her seemed to come from a distance. Then she had led him through wherever he was and had tried to get some answers. He had told her, that he was at _some place bad_. Then he had recognized himself in some city square where he was with a girl he should protect. And he had seen a sign telling a part of the name: Kenmore._

_But the next moment he had been back._

"_Well do you know who you are now?" Ziggy had wanted to know immediately and Dillon just had told him instead, that he may know, where he was from._

…

Then it all had gone very fast. Scott had gotten the big van and they had gone on the search for Dillon's past.

While driving Ziggy had spilled all the chips over them – mostly over Flynn, who didn't seem to be happy about that – then the communication links had lost connection with Dr.K and finally they had almost crashed into the attack-bot that had suddenly appeared.

Calling himself "the mother of all upgrades", it had began fighting them while being aided by some grinders.

And after an exhausting fight, they had been standing in front of the attack bot and Dillon had suddenly recognized it.

"I know you!"

"That's right, Subject D44. It is I – Venjix! Nice to see you again. Prepare to be destroyed!"

And then he had fought them until they had been forced to demorphe and taking the fight to a higher level. By using the zords.

It was a hard fight and they wouldn't have won, if the two strange flying objects hadn't appeared and helped. But as soon as they had succeeded the objects had disappeared again. And the rangers had decided to head on to the city.

…

**Dillon's POV:**

Soon they had decided to stop and to stay somewhere over the night as it had gotten dark. Here in the wastelands were no lights to see where they were heading besides the car lights. So they had parked in a small cave and decided to take turns with guarding.

He had offered to take the first shift and soon the others had fallen asleep.

Well not everyone. Summer was still awake and moved over to sit next to him.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Sure," he told her and placed his arm over her shoulder, so she could lean onto him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he had wanted to know.

"How did you recognize him?"

Without asking, he knew, who she meant by _him_.

"His eyes. Their color… it was the same one as in the building, where they took me. You know, there had been something like a little tower In the room and it had a big red glowing eye in the middle," then he had paused and thought about another thing before continuing, "and then there was his voice. I recognized it as the one ordering to take my memories."

"I'm sorry that all that happened to you." Summer told him.

"Don't be, otherwise I would have never met you and the guys. And now I think you should try to sleep. It won't be long, until we will continue the quest." He told her and watched as she fell asleep in his arm.

…

That's it!

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the review! This chapter will go on where the other one ended and take place during "ghosts"

….

**Ziggy's POV:**

Unknown to Summer and Dillon, one of the other rangers had been awake. Ziggy.

And Ziggy had watched Summer going over to Dillon and talking to him. He hadn't been able to understand anything, but he had been able to see very well, how they had been acting around each other. Just like two people who liked each other pretty much.

For a moment he had thought about waking Scott and Flynn up, to show them, that they had been right. But then he had considered the situation Dillon was currently in.

Chasing after memories that had been taken from him.

Searching for a person he didn't know.

Having nothing left in this world besides the ranger team, he somehow belonged too.

So considering all? He had come to the conclusion not to interrupt this moment he was having with Summer. If he ruined it, what else would he have left?

Nothing much worth living for.

So he had turned around and tried to sleep again.

….

**Dillon's POV**

Ghost? How had it come to them talking about ghosts?

Well, as they had continued their journey, they had wondered what these two objects were.

But seriously, ghosts?

Flynn seemed to be insisting on that fact.

Maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep, so that he was thinking about ghosts?

But, on the other hand, he had been the one staying awake the whole night. Sure he should have woken one of the others up and giving the shift to another one, but he hadn't wanted too. He couldn't find the peace to sleep and he had liked the fact of a sleeping Summer in his arms.

He just had waken her up before the others, so no one should have noticed a thing.

Well, he wasn't so sure of it anymore. Ziggy seemed to glance to him and Summer, when he thought Dillon wasn't noticing. But he had noticed it and wondered, why he was acting weird. But he didn't feel the need to ask Ziggy, so he just had listened to the conversation going on.

First Ziggy had believed that they only were so fast, because he was navigating so well. He had taken the route besides the roads to avoid rush hour.

Rush hour! In an empty city!

No one would have thought about such a thing.

But Ziggy? Well, he still insisted on his skill to show them the way and didn't seem to understand the fact that they were driving into an empty city.

But Flynn as their driver had gotten into a serious discussion with Ziggy about that.

Gratefully Scott had changed the subject at that point to the two strange flying objects. But then another great conversation had begun. About ghosts… great!

"Where did they come from? And what are those things?" Summer had wondered.

And Flynn had had the perfect answer: "Ghosts maybe."

"Ghosts? How can you go from that to ghosts?" Ziggy had asked not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

"We let this guy drive!" Ziggy had addressed to the others wanting some help.

Dillon had thought, _"Well, we had you let us navigate_!" But he hadn't answered to that.

"Do you know a better explanation for it?" Flynn had insisted.

"I could say anything right now, anything! And it would no matter what comes out of my mouth be better than ghosts!"

"It's not normal! It's a giant flying chicken with shooting lasers beams!"

And Summer had even taken Flynn's position: "Ok, I'm with Flynn. This is so weird!"

"Weird?" Ziggy had nearly shouted, "Ok, you cruise around in a giant yellow teddy bear! And I drive a big green fish! Look into the mirror people! We are in no position to be sitting in judgment for anything weird!"

"Man's got a point." Dillon agreed with Ziggy and got an amused look from Summer.

And then Ziggy said something that made Dillon nearly laughing:

"If Dr. K could hear you guys right now!" And then Ziggy gave his attention to the street map and concentrated again on navigating them.

And then they had already entered the city and began to split up and search for anything that could be helping Dillon and them.

….

Meanwhile Dr. K. had found out something about Kenmore in combination with the chip. And so she had come to the conclusion, that all had to be a trap.

Immediately she wanted to send a message warning them, but she couldn't be sure if it was coming to the rangers in time.

…

Dillon and Summer were making their way into a building.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Dillon told her.

"But why?" Summer wondered. They had finally made it!

"Just a feeling, like I said back in the van. We should get back."

"But Dillon," Summer began.

"It's just, nothing seems familiar. Shouldn't I get some memories or something like that?"

….

"Rangers, please come in…in danger" could be heard and Flynn and Ziggy immediately ran back to the van to get the message completely.

There they saw Dr. K. on the screen. And then she explained that the chip had included a false memory. The memory Dillon had believed to be one of his.

"We have to warn the others," they agreed and rushed out. Well, first, Ziggy had the urge to tell Dr. K. about the two zords that couldn't be ghosts.

Then they were gone and left a confused Dr. K. behind in Corinth.

….

"We have to go now!"

"Dillon, there has to be something, some clue!" Summer insisted as Dillon wanted to leave.

And as Scott joined them outside the building, he told both of them.

"Listen to me. I have never been here before. _Never_!"

At that moment Flynn and Ziggy arrived and told them: "Nothing was real. The memories – it was all Venjix!"

And then an explosion sent them to the ground and an attack bot appeared welcoming them to Omegacity.

After that they began to fight the Grinders and after defeating them they took on the big one.

But even being in their ranger form it wasn't easy and soon they lay down, while the attack bot once again threw some explosives. But this time something unexpected happened.

Gold and Silver happened.

Two Rangers wearing these colors had appeared and caught the devices. Then they had thrown them back and they had exploded causing the attack bot to stumble back. And without waiting, they had taken the bot on together.

While the rangers had wondered who they were, they had managed to beat it back and as suddenly they had appeared, as fast they were gone again, leaving only question: Who they were.

Little did they know, that their question would be answered faster than they would have thought.

…

**Scott's POV:**

They were driving back to Corinth, as suddenly an explosion on the outside caused Flynn to lose control over the vehicle.

Their only chance was to morph and jump out of it, though Scott felt sorry for his dad's van.

He knew, it had been their only chance, but how could he explain it to his dad?

Well he didn't have time to think about it any longer, as Venjix appeared again and they had to fight him and two other bots. They didn't think long and tried it at once with their RPM Enforcer.

But before the trigger could be pulled, Venjix had aimed and blasted at them, causing them to drop their weapons.

As if that hadn't been enough, Venjix had trapped them in some invincible ropes, so they couldn't move.

Scott had thought, that it would be over, but out of nowhere the bad guys had been shot! And then the gold and silver ranger appeared, again!

And just in time to save the day.

Venjix ordered his Grinders to attack and the two Rangers made short process with them.

After his servants being defeated, he told them, that they may be no match for the rangers, but the rangers would be no match for himself – Venjix!

While watching them, Scott wondered who they were. As far as they knew, only Dr. K. had developed morphers. So if they were possessing morphers, was it possible that…

He hadn't time to think ahead, as the scene changed and Venjix disappeared, leaving the bot from Omegacity behind to defeat them.

He watched very carefully, how the two rangers took him on. It was like they were reading one others mind. They were kicking, punching and doing whatever simultaneously or perfectly timed as team helping one another out.

Sure, he and his friends did also perfect teamwork, but not like that!

It was like it was one person! Not two brains doing something together, but two persons acting as one!

And as they succeeded, they jumped high fifing each other. Well, he did it as well with his team, but not that way. Doing it the way he had just seen, reminded him of… of…kids?

Well, whatever he had just seen, he suddenly was able to move again, as the attack bot had been destroyed and he rushed over to them with his team mates.

"Hey, wait!", he called out, not wanting them to disappear once again.

But the two of them just had turned around, finishing one others sentence:

"Hey, do you guys…"

"…need a lift?"

….

**Dr. K.'s POV:  
**

She was still with the Cornel and Corporal Hicks, as they detected the two objects, flying to the doom.

As the two men couldn't see any bio-signals, they thought of the enemy.

But she knew better.

She didn't know how it was even possible, but apparently it was!

"Lower the shields, Cornel." She instructed them.

"Are you mad?" the Cornel asked, not being able to believe what he had just heard, "look at the instruments for yourself!"

"Their bio signals are hidden by a self organic cloaking device" Dr. K. told them

"And how do you know that?" The Cornel wanted to know with a serious, still unbelieving face.

"Because I built it." Came the simple answer from her. She didn't know why, but she liked it to shock other persons with her own developments or by knowing things they didn't.

Not wanting any more explanations, the Cornel followed her wishes.

….

**Flynn's POV:**

He had been glad, that they could fly home with them and got two new rangers the same time. Well, they hadn't talked about that yet, but he was sure, that they would stay and fight with them.

And he was curious how they would be. According to their voices and appareance, the silver one had to be a girl and the gold one a man.

And now they were entering the garage. While the gold and silver rangers were still morphed, they were back in their uniforms.

And Ziggy was busy giving them tips about how to handle Dr. K.

"Now look. Let me warn you – when you meet Dr. K. she may seem a little bit cold first, but don't take it personally. She treats everybody like that... It's just the way she is." Ziggy tried his best.

Then the moment came, they all had been wondering about.

Dr. K. appeared and the two rangers recalled their helmets and they got to see them for the first time. Well they saw their hair for the first time and the silver one had to be definitely a girl. Yes, Flynn was sure about that. Her hair was so nice and dark shining.

But even more stunning than the girl's hair to Flynn was the following scene.

And it was a surprise to everyone as he shot a look to his team mates.

Dr. K. looked like she would burst into tears every second and her face showed something that was very very rare. She smiled!

And she was a loss at words – which by the way was also very rare – and called them by their names: "Gem, Gemma!"

And then she rushed to the two rangers and hugged them both, turning them around, so that everybody could see them.

"Hello Dr. K!" The boy in gold said.

And the girl added: "We've missed you!"

And Ziggy tried to find the words for all of this: "I think…She's maybe trying some kind of a different management style with them."

….

**Dillon's POV:**

After the surprising return of two lost rangers – no one besides Dr. K. had known did exist – they had split up for the night and let Dr. K be alone with her two friends.

He had never thought, that Dr. K. had friends, but that just showed, that the whole Venjix war had changed her, too, from what she had once been.

But soon after going into his room, Summer had appeared and was now sitting next to him.

"Sorry about today," Summer told him.

"Not your fault," he replied.

"I know. Next time we will find it Dillon," Summer reassured him.

"Yes, I hope so. But clearly Venjix hadn't appeared and fooled us just to annoy us. He must have followed something else besides this plan."

"You're right, I think so, too. And in my opinion, he still follows some kind of plan. I think we have to count on another surprise the next time we go."

"You mean…?" Dillon asked.

"Yes, the search isn't over yet. And besides, with two more rangers it will be easier for us… and more difficult for Venjix!"

"Yeah, you're right," Dillon agreed and smiled for the first time, since Summer had entered his room. "And they can seriously kick ass!"

"Yes, they can!" Summer smiled and rested against him, as he put his arm around her shoulders to make her more comfortable.

…..

Well, that's all for now!

Please Review! And thanks again, for all the reviews I have gotten so far!

(and for the "self organic cloaking device" - If anyone wonders, what that should be, I'm not sure it that's even the correct term^^)


	15. Chapter 15

Concerning the last chapter:

I had wanted to write "**Colonel"** but I accidently wrote Cornel!

(Sorry if I caused a bit of confusion! I had accidently mixed it with the German term and had gotten something new, that didn't exist^^)

Thanks for the reviews!

….

**Summer's POV:**

Summer and Dillon were taking a walk outside the garage and their target was the next Pizza restaurant. They had ordered take-out pizza and they had both offered to fetch it.

She still remembered the decision about who would go to fetch the pizzas.

…..

"_Who's going to get the pizzas?" Ziggy had wanted to know._

"_We would…" began Gem._

"_But we don't know…"Gemma continued._

"_Where the pizza shop is…"Gem spoke again._

"_In this city….." Gemma told them._

"_because we…" Gem began explaining._

"_just arrived!" Gemma ended._

_Then there had been silence after this statement by the two of them. They had all looked around, wondering who would go._

"_Ok, I go!" Summer had finally told the others as no one else had answered. _

_And as she had turned around, she had heard Dillon's voice telling: "Ok, I'll come with you. Eight Pizzas will be too much for you alone to carry home."_

_Then he had been next to her the next moment and she had been glad, that he had decided to come with her. That way it would be easier, because if she would have had to carry eight Pizzas in front of her body, the pizza-tower would have surely been higher than her eyes and she wouldn't have seen where she was walking!_

…

Then there had been three other reasons for her going:

First: That way they could have a little bit privacy. (She had secretly hoped, Dillon would follow her!)

Second: After nearly dying in an exploding car during their return to Corinth nobody had been keen on driving there to get the pizza.

Third: They wanted to celebrate the return of two lost rangers and welcome them into the ranger family.

After being out of sight of the Garage, Summer had started talking:

"So, what do you think of the two?"

"Gem and Gemma? I don't know. They seem funny and childish." Dillon answered.

"Yes, but they also can kick some butts and they saved ours!"

"I haven't forgotten that. I'm glad they appeared. And what do you think about Dr. K.'s reaction?" Dillon wanted to know.

"Well…," Summer began and thought about her answer, "It was kind of unexpected, surprising, don't you think?"

"Yes. Really unexpected. And the two had even missed her!" Dillon agreed.

"Why do you say that like that? We would've missed her, too." Summer insisted.

"Well, you may be. You care about everyone!" Dillon answered.

"Oh no. You also care about her. But I think I know what you're implying on, Dillon." Summer told him.

"So? What do you mean? I just think I wouldn't miss her." Dillon insisted.

"Hey, the virus wasn't her fault." Summer told him and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking ahead. She looked up to him in his eyes and told him what she was relatively sure about: "I know you know it, too. You may pretend not to believe it and fool the others, but not me. You know that it isn't her fault with your memories. And I think that you even feel sorry for her. Sure, she didn't lose her memories, but she lost her childhood! You have had one, even if you can't remember it. But she had been like a prisoner! No joy and fun in her life – only more developments that everyone expected her to make. So she had had no one. No one – except Gem and Gemma. They had been the only ones she could talk too. They had been prisoners like her with nothing worth in their life besides their very own life. So she had made a decision to free them and released the virus. And I'm sure, she wouldn't have done that if she had had another choice. But it had been the only way out in her position. So I think I am glad for her, that Gem and Gemma have appeared. Like that she has finally someone who understands her, because they had been through the same." Summer explained.

"Ok, I understand your arguments, but…" Dillon began, as he didn't want to give in so fast.

"Oh …come on Dillon!" Summer interrupted him. Why didn't he just want to admit it? "You know, that she hadn't done that just to end the world and do the bad thing. She is helping whole Corinth and us as well as she can! She developed the morphers, even helped you with your memories. It is just her way of saying that she's sorry. And besides, I think she cares about all of us. Even if she doesn't act like that around us, but in her own way she does."Summer ended.

….

**Dillon's POV:**

Dillon just smiled down to her and gave her a light kiss before he laid one arm over her shoulders and began walking ahead.

He knew she was right, and deep inside him he agreed with her. But he wouldn't tell her right now. Maybe some time later. After all, he had to keep up his image of the brooding bad boy!

"So what do you think?" Summer wanted to know.

"Well, I think that's what I like about you. You see the good in everyone." He told her and hoped she would be satisfied with this answer.

But of course not his Summer.

"No, what do you think about what I said?" Summer insisted.

"Hmm,… I think the pizzas will be cold before we even fetched them if we stayed here and talked much longer! And I think I am really hungry by now!"

"Ok," Summer now laughed and they continued their path.

Well, for now his plan about not talking about his feelings had worked!

…

I know, it's a bit shorter than the other chapters – sorry for that.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all**: Thanks to all my readers for sticking with the story!

**Second: **Also a big thanks to **Jeremy Shane, **who reviewed last time!

**Third**: Sorry, for the long time, it took me to update! But I had a lot to learn for exams the last weeks! I'm so glad, they're over now!

Well, let's continue with the story!

….

**Summer's POV:**

Earlier that day, the rangers had all gathered in the garage as Dr. K had wanted to discuss something with them.

Well, not discussing actually. Instead she had told them that she now understood that she may have acted a bit too weird towards them.

So she had gone to each one, hugged the person and had told her what she admired the most about this person.

And that had been really weird.

And who could they thank for that? Gem and Gemma.

Later on, as they had been fighting attack bots and nearly lost against Tenaya, who had saved the day again? Gem and Gemma.

….

"_I'm slipping!" she had cried out, as she had felt, that the air was pulling her more and more. It had pulled so hard, that she had begun to lose her grip and feared of _

_being pulled away, if no one stopped the machines._

"_Summer!..." Dillon had shouted towards her and she had seen his hand in front of her._

"…_you're not going anywhere!" he had told her and had grabbed her hand without letting her go._

_And Summer had known one thing: He would never let her go. Never._

…..

Well, a few seconds later, she had been glad, that the twins had arrived and stopped the air that had been pulling the rangers away.

And again, these twins had saved the day!

Somehow they seemed to change everything without being here for more than a few days!

But it was good, that they had arrived. They had brought a bit of light into Dr. K.'s life, Summer thought. No one really understood her. But maybe these two friends of her past could better than anyone else.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice next to her asked and as Summer turned her head, she saw Dillon taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"About Dr. K., the twins, about today,… about you." She smiled and leaned against him and Dillon put his arm around her.

"About me?" he wanted to know and rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah about what happened at the factory: When I nearly lost my grip and you caught me saying that I won't go anywhere." Summer explained.

"It's true, I would never let you go anywhere." Dillon told her.

"Yes, I know that. I knew you would have never let me go. But what if the air had been too strong?" Summer wondered, though she thought she knew the

answer already.

"Then I would have gone with you." Dillon answered simply.

….

"Who is going? And where?" A voice behind them asked, and Summer and Dillon both were scared for a second, as they hadn't heard Ziggy coming.

They took a look at each other, wondering why he was back so soon.

Ziggy had gone with Scott, Flynn and the twins to show them the nearest supermarket and how to get things from there.

"Ähm," Summer began answering, as she stood up immediately and hoped, that Ziggy hadn't seen anything suspicious yet.

"Hey, sit back down," Ziggy told her, while he came around with two bags under his arms.

"I don't need help with them, it's ok. Besides, I know about you two. So don't panic."

"What?" Summer asked, looking at Dillon who shrugged his shoulders telling her he didn't know how Ziggy could know anything.

"It was when we had left Corinth." Ziggy began explaining, "we had been resting for the night and Dillon, you had offered to take the first shift. I saw

Summer walking over to you and it seemed like she stayed there with you the whole night, as no one of the others had taken a shift. I didn't say anything. I

just noticed it."

After these words, Summer sat back down, still a bit confused. Ziggy had known it? And he hadn't said anything about it? Unbelievable! But well, he was a good guy.

"Thanks man," Dillon told his friend and nodded towards Ziggy. Sure it came surprisingly, but it seemed like he had found a real friend in Ziggy.

"Where are the others?," Summer finally wanted to know.

"Oh," Ziggy smiled and began telling them: "As we went back, Gem and Gemma saw a playground. You know, where little kids play. Well, they had never

been on one before and they had to test every toy on it! Flynn and Scott stayed with them to prevent them from doing something stupid. And they hope

they can persuade them some time soon, to leave that place."

"And why are you back already?" Dillon wondered, as he put his arm around Summers shoulders and pulled her a bit towards him.

"What a question!" Ziggy laughed. "You know Dr. K. and you know, how she is when she doesn't get her sweets, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I kinda remember," Summer smiled and understood pretty well.

"Because of that, I had offered to bring the sweets back to the garage while Flynn and Scott try their best in getting the twins back to the garage."

With that he turned around and went towards Dr.K.'s lab doors.

"Hey Doc!" he shouted, "I'm back with marshmallows and lots of other things!"

"_I told you to never call me DOC!... where are the marshmallows? Bring them to me… immediately_!" Dr. K.'s voice could be heard from inside her lab.

After Ziggy disappeared into Dr. K.'s lab, Dillon and Summer just shook their heads and still wondered about what just had happened.

…..

Please review!

Well, at first I had only planned one or two chapters. I just had wanted to write something about Summer and Dillon, as the wedding had given me a few ideas…

But now there are more chapters than I would have imagined at the beginning.

Well, for now I thought about one or two more chapters (I have already ideas in my mind) and finishing this storyline with them.

If you want me to write a bit more, then just tell me in the reviews or pm and I might add a few more chapters, which would be mainly handling some Summer and Dillon scenes.


	17. Chapter 17

A big Thank you goes to **Jeremy Shane **for reviewing**!**

…

**Inside Dillon's car:**

"Ok, let me get this right Dillon…" Ziggy began, "… you didn't take Summer with you, because you didn't want to get her hurt?"

"Exactly." Dillon answered him without turning his view from the road… or better to say, from the wastes. They had left the city and the roads behind them in Corinth City. Now they were heading into the direction, Gem and Gemma had described them.

"So you thought leaving without telling anyone was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, Scott and Dr. K. would have been against it." Dillon answered.

"Yeah, but why do you care? You are not afraid of them, are you?" Ziggy wondered.

"What do you think?" Dillon asked him with a smirk, "I just didn't want to discuss my decision with them as in the end they would have still been against it."

"Yeah, so you thought, you'd better avoid it. I understand…" Ziggy answered and went on after a few seconds, "that's why you took these things out of Flynn's and Scott's cars, so they couldn't follow us, right?"

"Yes. Otherwise they would be behind us right now." Dillon explained.

Then there was silence for a few seconds, as Ziggy thought about another thing.

"Dillon, you didn't want to tell Summer, as you didn't want to get her into danger. But how can you be sure, that she doesn't follow us with her motorcycle?" Ziggy wanted to know.

"Simple. I just took her keys," Dillon answered and showed Ziggy the keys, he had in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Oh, good. But I still have one question, Dillon…" Ziggy began and Dillon gave him a look that meant it should be one of his last questions. Otherwise he would search for a way to keep Ziggy silent.

"…If it is dangerous, why did you take me with you?"

Dillon shook his head unbelievingly. "Ziggy, I didn't take you with me. You decided to come with me. Don't you remember? You had been already sitting in _my car_ telling me you would go everywhere I go."

"Oh…"Ziggy now remembered and wondered how he had only gotten this idea.

But before he could think any more about it, Dillon wanted to know the directions. And as Ziggy held the picture that the twins had drawn for them, he tried to read the right direction.

"Well I don't think I can make sense of the map, Gem and Gemma had drawn…is the rainbow a road?" Ziggy wondered pointing at it, "…now the flower, that could be the factory…" he went ahead pointing to the other edge of the map, "…but the unicorn…I can't guess."

Just the moment he looked away from the map to Dillon, if he had any useful ideas, shoots came out of nowhere and they were under an attack.

"Grinders!" Dillon told Ziggy.

"Well, drive!" Ziggy cried out.

"Too late!" Dillon answered and they got out of the car.

….

A few seconds later they were fighting the robots. Dillon hold himself well, but Ziggy began to struggle after a minute and began to lose ground.

Also Dillon got a few problems, as a couple of grinders managed to grab their hold on him and he could barely move.

Then he saw Ziggy, who was being hold by a grinder. As if that wasn't enough, another grinder came into view on his motorcycle and was aiming at Ziggy. And then, just as the one let Ziggy go, the other one began to shot at him and Ziggy flew back.

"Ziggy!" Dillon cried out and tried to get rid of the grinders, but failed at it.

He could only watch as the motorcycle turned around and headed towards his friend, ready to shot him again.

But out of nowhere another person came into view, wearing their uniform, in yellow, and made a spectacular entrance with kicking the grinder off of his cycle.

"_Summer. What was she doing here? And how_…"Dillon wondered, but stopped thinking about it, as Summer managed to free him. She had used the grinders' own weapon to destroy them.

A few seconds later she got off of the motorcycle and walked to Dillon. The same time Ziggy had made his way to them.

"Summer…"Dillon began, pointing behind him at the destroyed grinders, "that was nice!"

"No problem honey," she answered, kissing him on his cheek and got the map out of her jacket.

_So she had been hiding in the car_, Dillon thought. _Why had he been thinking, taking her keys would be enough? But well, he would have done the same._

"I think we are supposed to head in the direction the unicorn's horn pointed… under the rainbow…" after that explanation she turned to the car and added one last thing:" Oh, and I call front seat!"

"Not fair!" Ziggy cried out, following her with Dillon. "So, what's with honey?" Ziggy couldn't resist asking and got a look from Dillon that told him to never talk about it if he wanted to live.

"Don't ask. And _never ever_ tell anyone, _Ranger operator serious green_." Dillon finally answered coldly.

Then they continued their path through the wasteland until the factory came into view.

…..

**In the factory:**

Dressed as workers they had managed to get inside the building without being noticed.

But as they had been inside they knew they would need some distraction, if they wanted to get the information of the main computers without being discovered. They hoped to get some information out of records, files that had to be in there. So…they had needed someone to cause the attraction.

And the decision had been made very fast.

…..

**Ziggy's POV:**

Great! Why me? A yes, they wanted to stay together,… they are the better fighters… and so on.

It wasn't so great thinking about it. But, it was his own fault. Why had he wanted to come with Dillon? Ah yes, to help him. And how could he be helping best? In causing a distraction. But why had he only mentioned it?

"_Guys, we gonna need a distraction." He had stated._

_Soon he had felt their eyes on him and he had gotten a bad feeling about his great idea._

"_And I'm getting this feeling, that the distraction is going to be me, isn't it?" he had spoken again only to get nods from his friends telling him, that he was right._

"_Ok, I will get their attention!" He then had told them and suddenly felt like a hero._

"_Not too much attention," Summer had reminded him and Dillon had added, "keep it low, ok?"_

Ha, as if he didn't know how to do that… well now he wasn't as sure about this distraction thing as he had been moments before.

…..

**Dillon's POV:**

Well, Ziggy had managed to cause enough distraction so he and Summer had been able to get to the main console without being seen.

But now they were standing in front of it and he wondered how they could get any information out of this thing.

"How is this supposed to work?" he asked Summer and hoped she would have an answer.

"There's no keyboard," she analyzed the situation. "Let's try plugging in."

The moment she had done it, words and lines had begun to move very fast across the screen. Too fast for Summers eyes as it seemed, "It's moving too fast!" she had told him.

Yes, for her it may be too fast. But for him? No. He could read it very well.

So he had answered: "Not for me."

"How are you reading that?" Summer wondered next to him.

"I'm a machine." He simply answered and he felt his anger on Venjix and what the robots had done to him in the past. He would never be normal. Never. Even if they destroyed Venjix. He would stay a machine. Forever!

"No, you're not." She answered and he felt her hand moving to grab his. He looked down for a second as she squeezed it lightly and then concentrated again on the screen. While reading the lines he thought that he had such a big luck to have Summer. Though he kept telling her, she needed someone better. And she always answered him that he was _the someone_ better.

"There!" he cried out, as he had read something important. "It's a record of the prisoners," he explained to Summer, as his eyes still followed the entries.

Just as he and Summer realized, that they weren't just making grinders here, but something else, the alarms began to ring.

"There is a blind girl here…" Dillon began to read out loud, as Grinders shot the console and there wasn't anything left to read for them.

They had to leave now! He had to get Summer to safety… and to find Ziggy.

"Dillon!" Summer shouted and pulled him with her, "We have to get out now!"

He then saw the grinders that had shot the console and left Summer behind him to fight them back. He fought them with anger for what they had done.

As they were out of order, he turned back to Summer and told her: "It was right here. She was right here!"

"Dillon we have to go!" Summer tried to persuade him.

"But…," he began. How should he leave now? Now, as he had found something important! The first thing ever, that seemed to have something to do with his lost sister. As he had recognized the tone, Gem and Gemma had sung and asking them how they knew this song, they had found out together, that he had to have a sister. A blind sister.

"We have to go now… but we will come back," he heard Summer's voice and he knew deep inside she was right about the fact, that they had to leave.

….

They had gotten out of the computer room, but now they were standing back on back in another room, surrounded by robots, that would see them any second.

"I don't know about you, but I will take out as many of them as I can!" Summer addressed him, and her words got a smirk on his face. Oh yes, each day she surprised him with new things, why he just had to like her more.

"I like your style," he answered and got ready to fight. He wouldn't go down without a good fight. Never.

But the attack didn't come. Instead they heard Ziggy's voice shouting somewhere: " Intruders! They're getting away!"

And a moment later they saw shadows of people on a wall, who were running away. And the grinders, following them. _How_? Dillon wondered, but his question was soon answered:

"Shadow puppets. Works every time." Ziggy told them appearing next to them with a face as if he was telling heroic stories about himself. Well, Dillon was sure, that Ziggy believed in this moment, that he was a hero… and he had to admit, it had worked and gave them enough time to run away.

….

**Corinth City / back in the Garage:**

Ziggy, Summer and Dillon had arrived in time to help the remaining rangers to defeat an attack bot that had been sent in during their time outside the dome.

Now, they were back at the garage and Scott told Dillon what he thought about his actions.

"Look Dillon: You can't just go running off like that! There are rules for a reason. You know what you got?" Scott ended his lecture and waited for a good answer.

"A sister," came the reply from Dillon. "I have a sister."

"I was gonna go with attitude problems, but…" Scott began, but then noticed while talking that Dillon had finally found something that made him different from the point he had entered their team. It had changed him somehow. The process had begun weeks ago, but today something else must have happened and changed him more. So he decided, not to talk about him skipping the rules, but to listen to him. Maybe even the mysterious black ranger needed someone to listen to him. It showed his human side, the side he was doing a very good job at hiding.

So he answered something different from what his answer would have been days before: "All right, I hear you."

"I need to go back there you know." Dillon told him and Scott didn't get the chance to answer something, as Summer joined them and told them: "I'm afraid, we all have to go there. We have no choice. We have to get back to that factory and destroy it immediately. "

Just as Scott wondered why Summer was so determined, he watched what she began to show them on the screen. It looked like a big weapon. And Summer began to explain:

"This was downloaded from the factory control room. It's what Venjix is really building."

"What is it?" The twins, Dillon, Ziggy, Scott and Flynn wondered aloud and Dr. K., who appeared behind them, explained it to them:

"That thing has enough firepower to blast the dome and destroy the city. This isn't an attack bot at all." Then Dr. K. paused a few seconds and gave her words more importance:

"It's a doomsday machine."

As the words sunk in they all looked at each other and saw the horror on their faces. Even the twins stayed silent and looked sad and didn't joke about it at all.

…..

Well, that's all for now.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

A big Thanks for the review goes to **Jeremy Shane!**

This episode will be taking place during the beginning of _Belly of the beast_…well I assume that the ones who remember what it was about have been looking forward to this!

Have fun reading it!

…

And I don't own anything! And the characters aren't mine! Just to repeat it once more…

…..

**Outside the factory:**

They had fought the Grinders and then Scott had wanted to give them all their own missions.

"Summer, you stay here and you're in charge of the detonator."

As she nodded, he turned to the blue and green rangers:

"Flynn and Ziggy. You two go and rescue the prisoners."

"Works for me," Ziggy agreed and he and Flynn hurried to find the prisoners and rescue them.

"Dillon," he addressed their black ranger, "You and I need to set the charges."

But the black ranger didn't agree with him: "No, I need to find my sister! Why don't you tell Gem and Gemma…" he began, but didn't end, as the boom-twins already ran away and only turned around to tell them:

"We can't, because we…" Gem began and his sister finished the explanation, "…have our own instructions from Dr. K.!"

While telling them that, their eyes sparkled and they made the _boom-_movements with their hands to show them how excited they were about their mission.

And then they left and only Scott, Dillon and Summer were still standing and changing looks, wondering, what just had happened. But they stopped thinking about it, as they had stopped wondering about the twins' actions a long time ago.

….

**With Dillon, Scott and Summer:**

They were carefully making their way together through the main building.

As the twins had disappeared, Scott had decided that they would stick together and try to set the charges in time.

While they were walking through one of the rooms, trying to see through the darkness, Summer wondered:

"I don't understand it. Why the Sawbot?"

"What do you mean?" Scott whispered back, not wanting to cause attraction, if there were more grinders or other bots around.

"First we thought he was gone. Then he appears again, then we fight and he disappears… it just makes no sense!"

"I don't try to understand it. Venjix doesn't think like we do. Maybe he has some plan, we haven't foreseen yet." Scott answered slowly.

Not only Summer, but he had also wondered about it. After all Venjix had the mighty weapon at his disposal to destroy whole Corinth, if they wouldn't succeed now. But even if they would be able to destroy it… what next? Just hope they would always find any new doomsday weapon in time to destroy it before it is ready to destroy Corinth? They wouldn't be lucky every time. They would be at Venjix' mercy… but that couldn't happen! There had to be another way!

"The only plan we need is to save my sister, the prisoners, destroy the weapon and survive as long as needed to protect Corinth." Dillon now broke the silence and his monotone words echoed through the whole room.

Summer felt sad at hearing this. It just sounded so sad. The tough black ranger, her black ranger, saying the truth: Trying to stay alive as long as needed.

But deep inside she had known it, too. She wouldn't have spoken it out loud, but she had always known it. It would only be a matter of time and the question: Who would survive at the end? Venjix or them? The robots or the humans?

Now it was Scott who broke the silence: "You are right Dillon. But for now… we save the prisoners and destroy the weapon. Just one step after another."

….

**With Gem and Gemma:**

"Hurry Gem! We have to…" Gemma began as they were running through a long corridor.

And Gem went on: "do what Dr. K. told us! Because…"

"It is a super secret mission!" Gemma ended the sentence and suddenly stopped and hold her brother back. "Did you hear that, too? It…"

"…sounded like footsteps. Let's hide…"

"… in that room!" Gemma finished again and they hid in the room.

"I would prefer to kick their…" Gem whispered to his sister.

"…asses!" His sister completed and her eyes sparkled, knowing exactly what he was meaning. She would like to do that as much as her brother. "But Dr. K. told us…" she began explaining…

"…not to cause any attraction!" Gem nodded understanding. It was what Dr. K. had told them. So they would stay still and wait, till the footsteps would pass by and then continue their way unseen.

…

**With Flynn and Ziggy:**

They had found the prisoners and only a few grinders had been guarding them. So it had been easy to fight them off and to get the prisoners out of their cells.

"We have to hurry Flynn." Ziggy told his friend while looking out for any approaching robots.

"You're right. It won't take too long for them to set the charges."

He nodded towards Ziggy and then turned to the prisoners who were coming out of the Cells: "Hurry up people. Outside are enough vehicles to get you all to safety. But hurry, as our team-mates plan to blow everything up. They're setting charges right now!"

And it worked. He had hoped that these words would encourage the men and women to be as fast as they could. As the last one had left the cell, they began to make their way out. Flynn going first, looking out for any danger and Ziggy as last one to see that nobody got lost.

…

**With Scott, Dillon and Summer:**

Suddenly the grinders had appeared out of nowhere. First they had gotten Dillon and a second later Summer and Scott had been involved in the fight, too.

Summer blocked and punched as fast as she could. But each time, she threw one of the grinders back, another one attacked her. "Do they grow like apples on trees?" she wondered and risked to look for a second how Dillon and Scott were doing. They were quite busy themselves.

Focusing again on the grinders, Summer noticed that the Sawbot had appeared once again!

"Oh no!" she thought frustrated, "not again! Why does he always keep appearing when no one needs it?"

And if his appearance wasn't enough he came to fight her. Sure, why not? It wasn't like she had been sitting here around doing nothing.

She blocked the first punches, but she felt, that she was a bit weakened from before. He quickly got her in a defensive position and she held her arm up to protect her head with the spinning thing around her arm! It worked and the sparks began to fly. But how long could she keep this up?

Across the room Dillon was fighting the last grinders off, as he saw that Summer needed help. So he got rid of the rest and hurried towards her. No one would hurt her, if he knew better!

"Get away from her!" he screamed and in the blink of an eye he stood next to her.

Thankfully Summer told him, "I'm fine" _now that you are here helping me_, but she left the rest out.

Together they kicked the robot back and got a bit room. As they overlooked the situation Summer yelled to Scott, that he should go and plant the charges. She and Dillon would stay there and keep the grinders and the Sawbot busy.

Now that Dillon had appeared, it gave Summer new energy and she was sure, they would be able to hold them off long enough for Scott to do his work.

Scott agreed and made his way out of the room.

….

**With Gem and Gemma:**

Meanwhile they had gotten into the room, Dillon and Summer had been as they had visited the factory for the first time.

The room with the records about the prisoners.

The records which also held information about the doomsday weapon.

Gem and Gemma looked at each other and knew what they had to do. They plugged in and then called Dr. K. over Gem's morpher:

"Dr. K the flash drive…" began Gem and Gemma took over: "…is inserted. Are you sure…"

"…this is gonna work?" ended Gem their question and waited for an answer from their old friend Dr. K.

….

**Dr.K.'s POV:**

Hell, she wasn't sure of anything! For the first time she had no idea if it would work. They could only hope it. So she told it her friends.

"This is our last chance," she spoke into the communicator.

If this wouldn't work, then they would be doomed.

It would only be a matter of time, until the city would be destroyed or taken over.

But she couldn't let it happen. Not if she still was breathing and thinking and able to develop new plans and devices. No… she would never give up.

Her first fault had been the Virus itself: Venjix.

The second fault would be giving up. But that was one thing she would never do… she would never give up. Never!

So she thought back to the idea of Ziggy when they had been analyzing the problems earlier. Unknown to the boom-twins or Ziggy, it was his idea, that had given her the idea for their secret mission.

….

**Scott's POV:**

In another place of the factory, he was planting the devices.

He hurried to set them up, before anyone could detect him doing it.

It was their last hope that it worked.

They all trusted on him and he swore to himself, that their trust wouldn't be in vain.

No. They would succeed and would throw Venjix back.

While Venjix would be building something new, they had to come up with something new of themselves. They had to! It was their only way of winning against Venjix.

They had to be one step ahead of the Virus. Each time… until the end.

…

What is the secret mission of the twins?

Will Flynn and Ziggy be able to save all the prisoners?

How are Summer and Dillon doing? Will they get Scott enough time to plant the charges?

Find out next time!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to **Jeremy Shane **for reviewing

Well, here comes the next part!

It will catch up right where we left!

Enjoy it!

…..

**Summer and Dillon:**

The sawbot was giving them a hard time. Just as Summer blocked him, it threw her through the room and she landed on the other side.

So it was Dillon's turn to fight the machine. But he seemed to struggle a bit and Summer immediately came to his aid: "Hang on Dillon!"

"Always!" he answered. He would never give up or leave her.

A second later they stood next to each other and attacked him simultaneously. Kick after kick, but they couldn't destroy it. They only managed that it stumbled back. But while stumbling back, it delivered a powerful attack against Dillon and he was thrown back and landed on the floor, demorphed.

As Summer saw him lying there in pain, she jumped before him and protected him.

"Enough of this!" she stated.

Now she was really angry. _Time to take it to a higher level_, she thought.

"Energy Blast!" she ordered and fired it at him with all the force she had. No one hurt Dillon and got away with that. No one!

The Blast managed to threw the monster back and it fell through some things that had been in its way.

But the Blast had also taken a lot of her energy and now her energy levels were so down, that she demorphed, too.

But she didn't waste a second and hurried back to where Dillon was lying.

"Dillon," she said softly. "Get up" and while helping him she heard a sound that could only mean one thing:

"Dillon they're getting ready to launch that thing."

"And my sister is still in here. You are not going to…" he spoke to her and searched her eyes. Deep in him he knew, that they had to blow the whole building up, but maybe they could wait a few more moments. Until they found his sister.

"No," Summer answered him, well knowing, what he was implying. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but they had to do what they were told to.

Everyone relied on them. But it wouldn't be her. He would never forgive her, if she would do it. So instead she searched his hand, took it, and planted the device in it. "You are going to do it." She answered and looked in his eyes.

She could see the inner fight in them. On the one hand he knew what they should do. On the other hand he wanted to save his sister.

"_Appearing to launch_," sounded a voice through the whole complex and the two got up.

"It's the Venjix attack ship appearing to launch," Summer analyzed and looked to Dillon. "I know it is hard. But I promise you. I will do everything I can to find your sister. Maybe she is already saved. Ziggy and Flynn should have gotten all the prisoners out by now."

Dillon looked to Summer and their eyes met again. It was a tough decision. But Dillon already knew that he had no choice. He was glad that Summer had given him the device, the responsibility, to do the right thing.

She trusted him to do the right thing, he reminded himself, still feeling the device in his hand.

"Summer, what do you want me to do?" he asked and hoped she would make the decision for him.

"Whatever you think is right," came her answer and she took a step forward shielding him from the now approaching Sawbot.

"I'll keep this thing busy." She added and run towards the Bot, unmorphed.

"Summer wait!" he cried, but he couldn't stop her. She already began to fight the bot. Realizing that he still had the key to the destruction in his hand he knew, that she trusted him fully. She had left the decision to him, knowing he would do the right thing. He couldn't believe that she trusted him that much.

He watched her and his thoughts rushed around in his head.

… Pushing the bottom and destroying everything? He should do that, but as he raised his hand to do it, he hesitated and couldn't do it. What if his sister still was in there? And he took her only way of escaping?

"_Summer! Charges are on place_," he suddenly heard Scott's voice over their communicator and knew what he would say next. "_We have no choice, but to detonate it!_" came next – just what he had expected!

But how could he? This place…his sister… what other clues leading to her did he have?

As he looked towards Summer, he saw that she had landed on the floor and got up to continue fighting, while reminding him "Dillon there's no time," as she had heard Scott's message as well.

Summer struggled to get the upper hand and was being pushed around by the enemy.

Dillon's first impulse was to help her… but he also had to detonate the charges… so what first?

But it wasn't him who had made the decision in the end, as suddenly Dr. K's voice came over the communicator telling him to wait.

Wait? Detonate? What should he do now? What did that mean? After all it had been Dr. K. herself to tell them, that they had to destroy everything!

"Why?" he spoke into his communicator confused, "the doomsday ship…" but he couldn't continue as Dr. K. interrupted him: "_must go airborne and clear a safe distance before you detonate…trust me, I know what I'm doing_!"

What Dillon didn't hear over his communicator, as Dr. K. had turned the communication off, were her added words: _more or less_

….

**With Flynn and Ziggy:**

They were now outside the building and getting the prisoners to safety.

"Nearly there!" Flynn encouraged the ex-prisoners. "Watch your step! Head right to the military transport… at 3 o'clock!"

Oh yes, he had taken something over of Scott's military education. That would make him proud, Flynn thought and couldn't hide a smile. But thinking of Scott, he wondered how the others were doing. Summer, Dillon, Gem and most of all… Gemma. She was a little bit crazy, but a lovely girl and he always had to smile at her actions… no matter how silly or childish they were. So, he admitted to himself, he liked her pretty much… maybe a bit more than only on the team-mate base.

"That were all," Ziggy told him, as they stood there watching the people board the military cars. "We have to inform Dr. K.," Flynn agreed with Ziggy and did it the next second.

"…we are all clear," he ended and Dr. K. took the line over:

"…as is the Venjix attack bot!"

Looking up, Ziggy and Flynn saw it flying by over their heads. But why didn't Dr. K. sound worried about that fact?

….

**With Summer and Dillon:**

"Ranger Black, you are go for detonation." Dr. K's voice could be heard over Dillon's morpher.

Summer had heard it, too, and managed to kick the bot one last time back, before running to Dillon.

It took no words, what to do. They looked at each other and Dillon knew it. He pushed the button, threw it away, and knew everything would blow up in a few moments. They would have to hurry to get out in time.

As if Summer was thinking the same thing, she pulled him with her and they ran the same way out, they had come in.

…

**At the military jeeps:**

They had gotten everyone out in time and the rangers had also arrived in time. Only Gem and Gemma were missing. But they had the special mission from Dr. K., so they were sure at the place, where Dr. K. needed them.

But despite saving everyone else, Dillon's sister was nowhere to be seen.

Summer noticed Dillon's look and went to him.

She was sure he hadn't recognized his sister under the prisoners. That meant that she wasn't here. His view wandered back to the building, where flames and smoke could be seen and explosions still could be heard.

_If she only could help him_. It hurt her to see him like that. "Maybe she escaped," she told him softly, looking in his eyes, "or maybe she's still in there," came his answer.

He knew she only tried to help him. But what if she was still in there? What if she was and he didn't even try a thing?

"Dillon," Flynn cut in, "there's no one else in there. We looked everywhere." He had feared that Dillon would be worrying, that his sister could be still in there.

But they had looked everywhere!

Dillon took one last look at Summer and whispered, so no one besides her could hear it: "Please stay here. Don't follow."

And then he turned away and ran towards the burning building.

"Dillon!" Scott cried out, seeing that the black ranger ran back.

Summer watched as Scott brought his morpher out, calling for Gem and Gemma to stop Dillon, as it was dangerous. But how was she supposed to stay here? She had to be with him. She couldn't let him go. She made her decision and followed Dillon.

She heard Scott's and Flynn's calls, but she didn't stop. She knew, Scott wouldn't be happy about her not obeying orders, but she would always follow him. She just had to.

So she didn't even think about stopping and heard, that Scott corrected himself and told Gem and Gemma to stop not only Dillon, but both of them.

But what she couldn't hear was the twins' answer that they were a bit busy themselves. So there would be no one stopping them. But she soon would find it out for herself.

…

**Dr. K's POV:**

She was busy typing onto her many keyboards and surveying everything on her many computer screens. It wasn't easy to do all at the same time.

And incoming calls from the rangers or Scott's dad didn't make it any easier:

"They're attacking Corinth! The shields won't hold much more!...Dr. K. I hope you know what you're doing!" could be heard from Scott's dad, as he was already on the way back with the ex-prisoners.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Of course I'm aware of what I am doing!" she answered and could only shake her head.

Why didn't they trust her?

Hadn't she proved she would do anything to help? The Dome… the ranger technology… inventing new weapons?

"I just have absolutely no idea of whether or not it will work…" she mumbled while typing in new combinations into her computers.

"Dr. K. the shields…" came the voice of Scott's dad again through her systems. But she only heard it with one ear. She was too concentrated on what she was doing.

There were only seconds left before the shields would fall down.

5

It just had to work.

4

Theoretical her plan should have worked. So why not?

3

But it should work, before the shields crushed down…

2

Well now it should really be working, otherwise…

….

Will Dr. K. save them in time? Or will the city be destroyed?

Will Dillon find his sister? What will happen to Summer and him?

That's it! I know, it's a bit cruel to end like that… but you just have to wait a bit and read the next chapter!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

well here it is! The last part of this little „trilogy"!

* * *

**Dr. K.'s POV:**

There were only seconds left before the shields would fall down.

5

It just had to work.

4

Theoretical her plan should have worked. So why not?

3

But it should work, before the shields crush down…

2

Well now it should really be working, otherwise…

1

…yes! That was it! The DNA had been accepted and her plan hadn't failed!

…

**With the rangers outside the burning factory:**

Scott, Flynn and Ziggy where waiting for Gem and Gemma as they were approaching fast in their morphed state.

But where were Summer and Dillon? If they hadn't been stopped, they could only be in the building.

A few seconds later they opened up the communication links to Dr. K.

"So what's going on, Doc?" Ziggy asked her through his morpher.

"I have good news, ranger Series Green… You know Venjix' super powerful doomsday weapon?" she began and paused a few seconds so that her next words got more meaning: "Well it works for us now! I had Gem and Gemma reprogram it with the base DNA-code for a blue whale…" she began to explain.

"That's great Doc!" Scott shouted and Flynn agreed while the twins hopped up and down and showed their happiness that way.

But Ziggy still had a few questions: "Yeah, yeah,… but… why a whale?"

The others only exchanged glances, wondering, why Ziggy just couldn't accept it and be happy with it like the others?

"I mean… a whale… they don't even fly," Ziggy went on wondering.

"Would you prefer I program it back into a Venjix doomsday machine, Ranger green?" Dr. K asked ironically, already knowing he only could answer one thing.

"No, no, that's ok" he began, but Dr. K. interrupted him: "Because I can do that if you feel it would be more appropriate than a whale…"

"No, just … I'm sorry… forget I said anything ok?"

…

**Inside the doom**:

The Saw Bot had been transformed into his big state and he marched around destroying everything in his way.

…

**With the rangers outside the burning factory:**

"The Saw Bot has infiltrated the city!" came Dr. K.'s voice.

"Well, then we have to ranger up," Ziggy told her not knowing what the problem was.

But Dr. K. didn't waste any time and explained the reason behind her worry. "The Attack Bot has been upgraded and it knows everything about the rangers' Zords, Zords-combinations… and also their weakest points."

"Meaning?" Scott wondered, and feared her answer.

"Meaning there's no way you can stop it," Dr. K. answered and confirmed Scott's fears… if the Bot knew everything about them, how was there a chance to win against it?

"If we can't beat this thing, then what do you suggest?" Scott wondered and wished he wouldn't sound so helpless.

There was silence for a few seconds and Scott could imagine the Doc searching very hard for a solution to their problem.

"I suggest sending in a formation, that it hasn't seen… Rangers silver and gold… stand by for Zords," came her answer and Scott knew, now, she had a plan in mind.

Turning his head to the happy-boom-twins he could see them jumping up and down, making explosion noises and laughing loud, while passing them to get to their Zords.

They then formed a new Zord-combination under Dr. K's lead and managed to beat the Attack Bot in the City.

_One problem solved, but one left_, Scott thought and spoke to Dr. K. over his morpher: "Look Dr … Dillon and Summer are still trapped in the burning factory… We can't get close! It's too hot!"

"Stand by for assistance," came her answer and Scott wondered how she could help them.

….

**With Dillon and Summer:**

Everywhere around them were flames. Pieces of the ceiling crushing down, walls collapsing and smoke rising from everywhere.

Summer had reached Dillon by now and walked behind him.

She felt the heat and it got more intense the more time they stayed. They wouldn't last much longer.

"Dillon…" she began and turning to her he knew what she would say, "if we don't get out of here now,…"

But he interrupted her by telling her: "You're right, you need to go now!"

But Summer wouldn't leave without him and so she told him: "I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Why are you always trying to save me?" he shouted angry. He didn't want her to get hurt!

"Because you're worth saving!" came her reply and she didn't made an attempt to leave without him.

Suddenly the flames broke out at another place near them and another piece of the ceiling fell down.

Dillon immediately grabbed Summer and pulled her close. He would never want to get her hurt.

Summer had watched the piece fell down, where she had been standing seconds before and felt safe with his arms around her.

She turned to face him and whispered "Thanks,"

"Summer," Dillon began and didn't sound angry anymore as he had seen, how near he had been to losing her. "Why are you doing that? Coming after me, trying to save me again and again?"

"Because I will never stop saving you, when you're doing nonsense!" she replayed staying close to him. She looked in his face and could see how his lips formed a small smile at her words.

"Yeah, I thought you would say something like that."

"Dillon," Summer began realizing that the flames were now everywhere. They had even cut their way out down. There were only moments left till the flames would reach them. And even if they morphed, they wouldn't have enough time to get through the flames before their suits vanished.

"I think we are trapped."

Dillon nodded and pulled her even closer, "I think you're right. There's no way out left."

"Dillon?"came her voice a bit shakily.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Are you afraid to die?" came her question and as he looked in her eyes he saw that they looked watery.

_Afraid of dying_? He had never thought about that, really.

"I don't know. Not as long, as you're here with me." He answered and stroked her back, knowing they didn't have much time left.

Though she felt save in his arms, she knew it would only be a matter of moments, before the flames would reach her. She already felt the smoke making it harder for her to breathe in. Yes, she would die, but there was one thing she had been too afraid to tell him. But now, knowing they would die, she needed to tell him, before it was too late.

She took all her strength, looked up at him – met his eyes and told him the three words she had wanted to say long before, but couldn't.

"Dillon… I love you!"

What had she told him? She loved him? Him, being half a machine? He had hoped that maybe she loved him some time in the future, but had always been feared, that she wouldn't because of the machinery within him.

But looking in her eyes, he saw that she had told the truth and that it was coming from her heart. And he knew his answer, as he had known it long before, but never been strong enough to tell her:

"I love you, too," he answered and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

As they broke apart she smiled, but he could also see something like pain in her face. Was it something he had done?

"Summer, what do you have?"

"I can't… breathe … much longer…" She answered and coughed because of the smoke and tried to get her breath again.

But her body felt weaker and weaker, and she felt that she lost balance and would fall down.

But she never hit the ground.

"No!" Dillon screamed, preventing her from falling. He went down with her and held her in his arms. He understood what happened… all the smoke… she would lose her conscious soon, but that wasn't good. His implants prevented him from the smoke a bit and he would also lose conscious, but much later than Summer.

"No," he whispered again and held her so close, that her head was lying on his shoulder. "Don't leave me here alone…" he whispered next to her ear.

"I…try …not to," came her weak replay, but she sounded so fragile. "But… I can't…" she coughed hard again before continuing "…promise it."

"Please," he pleaded her and he felt tears forming in his eyes. He had always wondered if he could still cry through the implants, "I love you… don't leave me… I just found you!"

A moment later he heard a strange noise and seconds later water came down, soaking them completely up and finishing off the flames.

He didn't know, where all the water had come from – but it didn't matter, it had saved Summer and him.

Looking at her, she coughed once more, but opened her eyes again and breathed in the air, that wasn't as smoky as before. The water had done a very good job.

"The fire, the flames…" she wondered, and Dillon told her: "…they're gone! Water came down and finished them off in seconds. The air is much better now."

"Yes," she smiled and felt better again. She still felt a bit weak, but stood up again with Dillon's help. Standing there he looked down to her and he hadn't forgotten what they had admitted to each other seconds before. And seeing she felt better again, he leant down and kissed her once again, while holding her close to prevent her from falling, as she still was a bit shaky on her feet.

"A flying whale..." they heard a feminine voice shouting and a masculine voice going on, "…now that's something you don't…"

"…see every day!" ended Gemma and at the sight of Dillon and Summer, she added with a smirk, like she had foreseen it, "…and that's something…"

"…you don't see every day, too! But…"

"… I had told you so!" Gemma ended and high-fived her brother.

Dillon and Summer had parted by now and seeing their action they wondered a bit.

"What had you told your brother?" Dillon wanted to know. Well he didn't really need to know, but he knew Summer died to know that. And her having inhaled so much smoke he didn't want her to speak any more than necessary.

"Gemma knew…" Gem began.

"… that you two liked each other and …" Gemma continued.

"… she was right!" Gem ended.

Looking at each other Summer and Dillon agreed without talking loud, that it was the time, that they had to tell the rest of the team.

Knowing, that Dillon still wondered about where his sister was, Summer asked the twins with a rough voice:

"Where's the cell of Dillon's sister?"

"Oh… you're standing," Gem began and let his sister finish: "…right in it now."

"There's nothing here. It's another dead-end!" Dillon told Summer frustrated as he looked around and couldn't see anything helpfully.

"Wait, "she told him and knelt down beside him as she had seen something in the ruins next to her.

Dillon helped her up again and a second later she held up a silver chain with a key around it.

Seeing this, Dillon reached for his own chain and told her smiling: "my sister!"

"We will find her…I promise!" Summer told him as he took her hand and helped her following the twins out of the ruins.

* * *

Finally they admitted it to each other!

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Well, this is taking place after ep 18 and before / at the beginning of ep 19

* * *

Dillon and Summer were standing in front of the other rangers, who gave them curious looks. They had been told by Dr. K. to gather around so the recent events could be discussed.

"Ranger Operator Series Black," Dr. K. began, "you haven't obeyed the direct orders of Ranger Operator Series Red."

"Well," Dillon began, "there haven't been any direct orders of Scott not to go back there. Besides no one could or should stop me, when it is concerning my sister."

"I expected something like that… changing who you are and your way of acting is apparently not possible. Well then…," she paused and took a breath while rolling her eyes, "… what have you found out?"

Dillon looked at Summer and then he took the key they had found out of his pocket.

"We found that in my sister's cell."

"Interesting…" Dr. K. analyzed, "…seems like to be the same pendant, like the one you have. That would let someone come to the conclusion that…"

"I have a sister that had been in that cell." Dillon interrupted her.

"Yeah!" Gem exclaimed and high fived his sister who added: "We knew it!"

"That's great man!" Flynn agreed.

Only Scott spoke out what the others were really thinking:

"I know that's great. But there is still the question left: Where is she now?"

"Well, we don't know yet. But we will find out!" Summer spoke now for the first time and squeezed Dillon's hand.

Flynn and Scott raised their eyebrows at that, while Ziggy and the twins only grinned.

Dr. K., who didn't understand their reactions just questioned out loud:"What are you all looking and grinning at?"

"Well," Summer began, giving Dillon a side look, "there is something we wanted to tell you."

"Summer's right." Dillon took over, "Summer and I are…"

"Together!" interrupted Gemma.

"A pair!" added Gem, looking to his sister, "and we saw them…"

"... kissing in the factory!"Gemma added and they both jumped up and down.

"Gemma do you think the same?" Gem asked her a second later as Flynn and Scott were watching them still confused.

"Yeah! Seems like it is time…"Gemma screamed delighted.

"…to celebrate! And for that…"Gem continued and left the next words to his sister again:

"… we need to build something…" Gemma went on.

"…that will explode and shine! So we …"

"…have to go shopping!" Gemma finished and the next second the two were rushing off to bring their plan to action.

"That doesn't sound reassuring," Dr. K mumbled and went on looking at the rest of her team.

"Well with Gem and Gemma gone, Ziggy and Scott have to go to the supermarket and get the groceries. Flynn you try to find Gem and Gemma and make sure they don't blow something up. Summer, Dillon… you can do what you want. Clean up the garage or something like that. I have to go and make some analyzes."

After giving them their orders, the doc disappeared into her lab and the rangers were left alone. As relationships between people were some kind of a big mystery to her, she didn't want to think more about her black and yellow ranger. As long as they did their ranger work ok, she wouldn't have any problems with it.

As Scott and Flynn were still speechless, Ziggy took over:

"Flynn, go behind Gem and Gemma… Scott, you come with me. We have a really big list from our doc. That will take some time."

And then Ziggy dragged Scott behind him to Scott's car. Dillon and Summer could hear Scott mumble something like: "You knew?" and Ziggy's answer: "Yeah, old story to me… now come on."

Flynn looked to Summer and Dillon, shaking his head unbelievingly. How had it happened that Ziggy and the twins knew, but not him or Scott?

Like Summer could read his mind she told him:

"Never mind Flynn. We just made a bit fun out of you all. We wanted to see who would notice it first. Ziggy overheard a talk from us and got to knew it that way. The twins… I can't understand their train of thought really…but like they said, they caught us in the burning factory. And Dr. K., well she sort of isn't interested to much concerning relationships, I think"

Being able to speak again, Flynn told Dillon, "Well man, good catch!" and smirked towards Summer and left the garage to search for the twins.

...

Now only Summer and Dillon were left standing in the garage.

"So… now they know." Summer began.

"Yeah," Dillon agreed, " it was kind of …" well he didn't know a word to describe it and left the sentence open until Summer found something that fitted it.

"… weird?" Summer ended looking to him.

"Yeah. Weird. So, I don't think I'm going to clean up here or something." Dillon stated, referring to Dr. K's orders.

"Me neither." Summer answered and dragged him with her outside of the garage. "Let's go for a walk, before Dr. K. calls us back with another annoying idea."

"Whatever you want, honey!" answered Dillon and kissed her on the cheek.

Summer smiled as they continued their way. It was nice being called _honey_ by Dillon, she thought.

* * *

Now they know. :-)

Well, I had told you guys before, that I would only be making a few more chapters as I never planned such a long story for them! And that was the last one.

I was unsure about making this chapter or not, as I thought, that the last one (with admitting their love to each other) would be perfect as last chapter.

But then I remembered, that Summer and Dillon had decided a long time ago to let the rangers find it out by themselves. Well, a few of them have, a few not. So I thought … ok… one more chapter telling the others finally will be the last chapter for this story.

There are still a few Dillon/Summer scenes left until the end of PR RPM, in my opinion. So maybe I'll make one-shots out of them, which will be based on this storyline.

So I'm changing this story status to complete. And if there will be one-shots continuing, they will be appearing as own small stories.

Thanks to ALL OF YOU for sticking with this story until the end!

That made me really happy!

…

Please review one last time!

Also people who haven't reviewed but followed this story are welcomed to review how they liked it!


End file.
